You Are Mine and I Am Yours
by pft980811
Summary: What would Suzaku do to keep his family safe in a world that is filled with violence? Why can't L.L. and C.C. remember anything about their lives before they met Suzaku? Who is Infinite and the White Knights? (sorry, don't wanna bad mouth Zero and Black knights) Basically, my version of CG. NOT post-requiem. (i think Suzalulu shippers will love this!)
1. Chapter 1

Almost completely different from the original plot…okay not that different just a few "minor" tweaks. In this story Japan threatened Britannia and said that they were plotting world domination by helping other countries (giving them food, medicine, etc.) So a few months after the threat, Britannia sends its soldiers along with its newest weapons: Knightmare Frames! They whooped Japan's *ss after only three months; mostly because their prime minister Genbu Kururugi, committed suicide. So like every other country that gets Britannia's help, they are called Area 11: Japan. In this world Britannia is trying to make the world "a better place for everyone to live in!" Thank you to everyone who reads this cause now you know a bit of why certain characters act a certain way.

**WARNING: has not been edited (because I realized readers don't really care if it is proper English or not), is a kind of re-write of Code Geass so I'm not sure if it is AU or not, and (wait for it) IT'S SUZALULU! *cries of outrage from straight pairing lovers* yeah yeah, I know I got your hopes all high but it is still good news for the Suzalulu lovers! (Btw:**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The Kururugi Name**

"_Who's there!?" A boy around our age looked towards us but he didn't see us. The little boy had brown hair and wore a dirty pink shirt with dirty blue shorts. I was relieved when his gaze passed over our hiding spot. It was short lived when his gaze quickly came back to us and locked on me. He ran toward us and did this weird spin kick that sent me to the ground. I heard the girl scream but I was too busy trying to fight off the savage on top of me. The idiot kept yelling and asking me who we were and if I was trying to kill him. Why would he think that I, a kid no less, would want to kill him? Stupid boy. But now that he was close, I noticed that he had green eyes. They shown in the light and I forgot that the boy was about to punch me. Until he actually punched me. And it hurt. _

"_Answer me!" I glared at him while I held the side of my face. While I was trying to hold back the tears that sprung to my eyes, I answered him._

"_Shut up and leave us alone! We don't even know who the hell you are!" The girl that I had met a day ago quickly grabbed his arm just as he was about to swing. Unfortunately, she was too weak to completely stop it. She started screaming in the poor, stupid kid's ear._

"_Please! It's the truth! We don't know who you are! We don't even know who we are!" I wanted to keep her quiet about that but she was too far away to reach. So I could do nothing but watch as she babbled on about our "secrets."_

"_Even if we had met you before, we can't remember! We met after we crawled out from a fallen building! Please don't hurt him. You can punch me or do whatever you want but please! Leave him alone! The only thing he ever did was help me! Please…! Please…" I watched with wide eyes as the girl broke down and started bawling. I then felt the urge to reach over towards her and hug her. That was when I felt the weight on my chest lift._

_When I looked back towards The Idiot (yes I named him The Idiot), I saw that he had tears in his prett-green eyes. When he touched the girl's green haired girl's shoulder she flinched before she stayed still again. I then realized how scared she was. I quickly got up and literally shoved The Idiot aside and went on my knees. I wrapped my arms around her and held her._

"_Shh. It's okay. I won't let The Idiot touch you! I'll kill him before he even gets the chance!" the girl's yellow eyes looked at me before she started crying even harder._

_When I looked over my shoulder towards The Idiot, I saw how he stared at me like he never really noticed me before now. For some strange reason, I felt my face getting hot. When I had enough of his staring, I grabbed the girl's hand and stood up. I tugged at her and said "Come on! Let's get out of here. If we stay we might catch his stupidity!"_

_She nodded but stayed a little longer and stared at The Idiot._

"_Let's go!" The girl stayed a little longer but then ran towards me and grabbed my hand._

…

The memory faded to black and was replaced by another.

…

_The Idiot had been following us for three days. I thought he would stop by the second day, but then I found out that the girl had been giving him some of the food and water we had been saving. And that was after I tried beating him up and accused him of stealing. _

_When I heard him sneeze, I finally snapped. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!? GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR US, YOU IDOT!"_

_The Idiot had the gall to start laughing! "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" I turned to look at the green haired girl. "Do you know what's so funny?"_

_When The Idiot finally stopped laughing he said with a smile: "You talked to me." Then he turned toward the girl who had walked up to him. "You were right, he did snap today day."_

_I was beyond frustrated. I pointed at him and yelled "go away!" I expected him to go away. Instead The Idiot came up to me and said "Can you tell me your names?_

_The girl walked up to me and held up my right wrist and her own. "We don't know. The only things that can help us find out are these." She lightly tugged on the silver bracelet that held on to my skinny wrist. The Idiot got both of our bracelets and held them up to his face._

"_H-hey! Let go!" For once he actually did listen to me. I ignored the fact that he was probably smart enough to know that only two short letters were engraved onto our bracelets._

"_L.L. and C.C. huh? Those are some weird names. Well, you can call me Suzaku! Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku smiled a grin so wide, it was a wonder that his face didn't crack. He held his hand out but instead of shaking hands, I glared defensively at him._

…

My breath quickened as another memory filled my vision

…

"_Come on! Run faster or they'll catch up to us!" My breath was coming in shallow gasps as Suzaku tugged me and C.C. along the rubble filled path. The stupid grownups were chasing after us after we had only stolen a loaf of bread. A loaf! Of bread! _Bread! _And they had a whole truck full of meat in that giant trailer! I would have called them idiots but only one deserved that title. And he made me trip over a rock. Again. _

"_You idiot, Suzaku!" I heard C.C. start laughing._

…

I felt a smile tug at my lips at the next memory.

…

"_Let's…stay here…just for a little bit…" I was ready to pass out but I stayed awake long enough to watch as Suzaku sat against the nearby wall and patted C.C.'s head until she fell asleep. Or maybe it was until Suzaku fell asleep himself._

…

The next memory made me feel so embarrassed that I felt heat rush to my face.

…

_It was an average day; I had been cutting some vegetables when C.C. said something that left me silent and Suzaku on the ground laughing and clutching his sides._

"_Mommy! Daddy won't pass me the ball!"_

"_Why did you just call me 'mommy,' C.C.?" I stared at her while I wiped my hands on a towel we had found in the abandoned house that we occupied. "You shouldn't call me 'mommy' or Suzaku 'daddy!"_

"_What's wrong with that, L.L.? You _are_ a lot like C.C.'s mom and I guess I act a lot like a dad. So I guess we're C.C.'s mommy and daddy!" I couldn't stop blushing and sputtering. Suzaku only made it worse._

"_Why are you blushing so much? Do you have a fever? Oh no! You just got even redder!" then C.C. said something that got me just plain irritated._

"_Don't you love Daddy, Mommy? You're always asking where he's been and if he's seen girls lately even though we haven't seen anyone in almost a week!" Suzaku was once again on the ground laughing while I was, once again, a sputtering mess._

"_Haha! C.C., you shouldn't upset your _mommy _like that. Hey! What was that for L.L.!?" I watched with a small smile on my face as Suzaku rubbed his head and tried to glare at me. The smile that was trying to make itself known didn't allow him that luxury though._

…

I felt my heart being weighed down a bit at the next memory.

…

_I woke with a bit of a start when I felt myself being shaked._

"…_hey…L.L….are you awake? I can't sleep. Do you wanna go walk?" I stared at Suzaku for a bit and took in his appearance. He looked like he was starting to get bags under his eyes and his brown hair looked a bit wilder than it usually was. He really needed a walk so I decided to take pity on him and nodded. I only hoped that he didn't notice my own baggy eyes. I quietly got up and made sure that C.C. was asleep and tucked into bed._

_When we reached the very bottom of the street, we sat down on the side walk. After a good 5 minutes, Suzaku bared his worries to me._

"_L.L., I think the soldiers are gonna find us. We can't hide forever." I suddenly started crying because I knew that, if this wonderful—I mean stupid—idiot has come to the same conclusion I did, then it was bound to happen. More like it _would_ happen; and soon too. _

"_Oh, don't cry L.L.! I promise not to ever leave you and C.C. alone! Ever! And—and even if I do, then it will be only for a short while! I'll always come back! I promise L.L., so—so don't cry. Even when I'm not with you, I'll still be there with…you? No that doesn't sound right…hey! Don't laugh at me!"_

_I couldn't help it. He was telling me things that I already knew. I knew that he wouldn't leave us. Not on purpose and not without a good reason and that he would always come back unless he was injured or dead. I only hoped that none of those things would ever happen. I continued to laugh even though tears were still falling down my face._

…

The scene before me made my heart feel like it was being weighed down by a boulder.

…

_I watched as Suzaku made weird shapes in the ground with a stick he had found._

"_Alright. I think we should go along with L.L.'s plan and head along towards the beach. We'll decide what to do from there. For now, let's stock up on food and water." I got up to leave but then I noticed something odd about his drawing._

"_Hey Suzaku, I don't think that is the direction of the beach. In fact, how do you even know there's a river right there!?" Suzaku gave me a confused look._

"_What are you talking about L.L.? That isn't a river. That's your smile!" I gave him a confused look which probably looked even more confused when Suzaku gave a small laugh. "Wait, did you think this was a map?" My face probably said it all._

_Suzaku chuckled behind a closed fist. "It's—it's you-pft!" When I finally walked away, Suzaku was rubbing the back of his head while he had a stupidly big grin on his face._

…

The next memory reminded me of how I came to be where I was now.

…

_I was shaken awake by a familiar hand and voice that gave almost always made me smile._

"_L.L.! Wake C.C. up! The soldiers are nearby; it's not safe here anymore!" I quickly sat up and watched as Suzaku began to shove some clothes into a bag that was obviously too big for either of us to carry. I then proceeded to get up, making sure that C.C. was still asleep under the covers, and went over to Suzaku. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head fall in between his shoulder blades._

"_Suzaku, calm down. You aren't thinking straight and that can get us hurt." I let go of him and made him turn around and face me. "Now tell me. Why do you think the soldiers are nearby?" I watched as he took a deep breath and moved over to the only window in the room._

_Suzaku motioned me to look out, which I did. I didn't like what I saw. Down a block or two I was able to see Britannian soldiers round up some Japanese hobos. At the rate they were going, I figured that we had until morning to escape and move as far away as we could._

_I turned toward Suzaku, now wide awake. _

"_Okay, I'll wake up C.C. and tell her what's going on. I need you to look for three backpacks small enough for us to be able to carry but big enough to fit a lot of things in them. Once you find them. Fill one up with clothes, anything will do, one with water bottles, and the third with canned or packaged food. I'll help you once I make sure C.C is ready and isn't panicking."_

_After I heard an "okay" from Suzaku, I quickly began to change into some clean clothes. I had started explaining to C.C. what was going and helping her by picking out some clothes when I heard noises outside. I quickly made a shushing motion and she quieted down. I moved toward the window, and looked through a small gap between the frame and the curtain. I was pretty sure that what I saw gave me a small heart attack. Soldiers were about to burst through the doors of the house that had become our home._

_I ran out of the room and down the hall towards the front doors. Right next to the door, stood Suzaku with a knife in his hand. He made a shooing motion with his hand and whispered "go protect C.C." I took a step towards him but stopped when he suddenly yelled "GO!" right when the soldiers burst through. I ran as fast as could to reach C.C. I almost turned back around when I heard a shout and small scream of pain but I kept running towards our bedroom._

_The moment I saw her, I pulled C.C. to her feet and pushed her into the closet. "Stay in there and don't come out." I shut the doors just when a soldier came bursting in. As the Britannian soldier grabbed me roughly by my black hair I could hear Suzaku yelling at the top of his lungs._

"_NO! LET GO OF ME! HEY DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO! AGH! C.C.! L.L.!"_

…

I watched the memory of Suzaku attempted to comfort me as we rode in the back of a car to a (then) unknown destination.

…

_Since C.C. had fallen asleep a while ago, I let my tears fall and Suzaku hold me._

"_Don't cry…L.L., don't worry we. We'll work this out. Just try to stay strong. We need to be strong for C.C. She needs us to be strong. Like a mommy and daddy." I then felt the need to give Suzaku a gift. One that I felt was very important to give for him just being…Suzaku. "Hey—what are you doing? Mmph…!" So I gave him a kiss. My first and, hopefully, only kiss. Suzaku then gave me a slightly disappointing answer._

"_Why…?" which was followed by a reply that made my heart beat faster than it normally did when I was with him. "L.L…I love you…I don't want to be with anyone if it isn't you." I buried my head in his chest and I fell asleep to the rhythm of Suzaku's heartbeat._

…

My next memory made me feel proud.

…

_The lady in front of C.C. and me stared at us as if we were the most uninteresting thing in the world. She also had a mono tone voice as well. "Please state your first and last names, birthdays, and how old you are." When I opened my mouth, I spoke for the both of us._

"_My name is L.L. Kururugi and this is C.C. Kururugi. We're siblings along with the boy you so rudely shut the door on. My birthday is December 5, 2000. C.C.'s birthday is April 18, 2001. I am ten years old and C.C. is nine years old. Now if that's all." I turned and calmly walked towards the door knowing that C.C. was following me. As I opened the door I saw in the mirror beside it that the boring lady had her mouth open and was staring at me. _

_The body guard that stood dutifully at the door yelled "Next!" As I made my way to an open seat, Suzaku passed me while heading towards the open office door._

_He quickly whispered "What did you say to her?" I simply shook my head. After a few minutes had gone by, Suzaku came out of the office with an angry look. He grabbed my arm and C.C.'s and dragged us to a nearby security guard._

"_We need to go restroom and I promise we won't run away." The guard looked at us suspiciously before he opened the door that he guarded._

"_You have five minutes. The restrooms are just down that hall." The guard pointed toward the south hallway. Suzaku nodded then proceeded to drag us down the said hall. When we finally reached the end, Suzaku roughly pulled me toward him and started to quietly yell at me._

"_L.L.! Why did you tell them that!? Now they'll treat you like you're Japanese even though you're a Britannian! C.C too!" C.C. finally snapped._

"_Nobody cares what name we take so why does it matter?" Suzaku and I stared at her in surprise. C.C. usually never talked back to us nor got in between our fights. Finally, Suzaku was able to snap out of his shock._

"_What do you mean nobody cares C.C.!? I care! I won't let them treat you like trash just because you call yourselves Kururugis!" I glared at him._

"_Well we want to be Kururugis! If that is what it to stay together then so be it!" Suzaku stared at me with wide eyes before he stormed away with a huff. C.C. walked up to me and started hugging my arm._

"_Why is Daddy so mad? I just—we just…did we do something bad?" I wrapped my arm around C.C.'s shoulders and began to lead her back to the crowded room._

"_No. We didn't do anything bad. Your Daddy just doesn't understand that we love him and are willing to stand by him no matter what." I turned toward C.C. and grinned at her. "Your Daddy is such an idiot, isn't he?"_

…

I nearly growled when I realized what memory was next in line.

…

_I stared at the ground in shock as the news started to sink in. I could hear Suzaku's angry yells as he yelled at Boring Lady Number 4 and C.C.'s sobs as she cried her eyes out._

"_YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US! WE—WE—YOU JUST CAN'T!" Boring Lady Number 4 only stared at Suzaku with a barely concealed smirk._

"_I can and I already did. Your information has already been sent to other orphanages. Now we're only waiting a reply from one of them. Now if you please excuse me, I am quite busy right now." She nodded to the three guards behind us. I stared at her with dull eyes as I was dragged away from the room along with C.C. There were two guards holding onto Suzaku; making sure that he didn't get away and attack the boring lady. I was sure that, if he wanted to, Suzaku could have fought them and run off. The only reason he didn't do that was because that would mean leaving us behind and Suzaku needed us as much as we needed him. That and Suzaku was too emotional. He wouldn't make it past the front desk._

_This was it. C.C. and I were going to lose Suzaku._

…

I felt tears start to stream down my face at the coming memory.

…

_I stood there; still as a rock as Suzaku told me what was going to happen._

"_I—I'm leaving tomorrow…they're gonna take me to a different orphanage." I stayed quiet; my eyes hurt as I tried to keep back the tears. C.C. was asleep so Suzaku crawled to my side of the bed and hugged me._

"_Do you remember that promise I made you?" When he felt me nod, Suzaku continued. "Well, I'm gonna keep it. I'll see you and C.C. again. Maybe in a few weeks or months or maybe a year but I'll see you again." I nodded again but this time I kept nodding as I tried to keep my sobs quiet._

…

I felt myself start to shake as the sobs shook me.

…

_I stood in the fading light of the sunset with tears coursing down my face. C.C. was fast asleep back in our room. I knew because I made sure that she was asleep before I slipped out of our room and make sure that Suzaku didn't try to sneak away without saying good bye. Suzaku tried but I got there before he was able to leave._

_Suzaku hugged me tightly as he told me words and promises that I so desperately needed to hear._

"_I love you, L.L. You and C.C. Both of you guys are my family now and as the daddy I'll make sure to find you guys and then, when we're old enough, we'll all live together." He pulled back far enough to look me in the eye. "I'll build a house under some beautiful Sakura trees. And then I'll marry you and then we'll adopt C.C. and we'll spend the rest of our lives away from the rest of the world." Suzaku started to wipe away at the tears that probably made my eyes look puffy._

"_We'll watch the clouds until the sun sets. And then we'll—we'll be happy and—and we'll be all—all together." Suzaku started crying himself; his eyes were shining with tears. "Just…just wait for me L.L. Remember that, no matter what, I'll come and be with you guys. So wait for me. Here." Suzaku took something from his pocket and put it in my hand. I opened it and saw a cheap looking locket. I opened it up and saw that on the inside, there were two pictures. One was of C.C. and the other was of Suzaku._

_I looked back up with fresh tears in my eyes. My voice cracked as I said thank you. I gave it to him and turned around. I knew he got my point when I felt Suzaku put the chain around my neck. When I turned back around, Suzaku kissed me on my forehead._

_I watched as Suzaku rode away in a large car along with a few other children and I stayed there even after they were long gone. The only time I moved was when I heard footsteps stumbling down the orphanage's steps. I saw C.C. running towards me with her bed head. The moment I saw her face and she saw my own, we both broke down_

**LINE BREAK**

A thirteen year old boy with raven black hair and amethyst eyes woke with a start from the dream that had haunted him almost every night for three years. He looked around the small room until he found the one who had woken him from the memories that came to him nearly every night. A twelve year old girl with lime green hair and gold eyes stared at him with a worried expression. He gave a sad sigh once he realized that it was not the person whom he had been expecting.

The girl interrupted the silence by asking a bull's-eye question. "Were you having another dream about, Dad?"

The boy froze for a moment before he began to cave in on himself. "How did you know, C.C.?"

C.C. gave a small, comforting smile. She reached a pale arm towards the boy's face. The boy wasn't very surprised when he saw the tear drop on the tip of C.C.'s finger. C.C. looked away as the boy roughly wiped away at the remaining tears. The boy then straightened up and did what he usually did after waking up from the dream like memories. He comforted C.C. And she let him.

"It's ok, C.C., everything's gonna be okay. Suzaku will find us and then we'll all be together again. We won't have to be worried about being separated again. We'll be fine." As L.L. rambled on about being reunited with Suzaku, deep down, they both knew that they wouldn't be seeing Suzaku anytime soon. They simply didn't mention this because they both knew that the reality of the situation would break one or both of them.

After rambling assurances to C.C. for a good ten minutes, L.L. decided that it was time to go back to sleep. C.C. agreed instantly and allowed herself to be tucked in even though she felt she was too old for it. She tried to go to sleep, but was kept awake because L.L. kept shifting as if he were unable to get comfortable in the rather small bed.

After some thought, C.C. decided to try and distract him.

"L.L., what exactly is our schedule tomorrow?" She was quite glad when L.L. turned to face her rather than ignore her. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around C.C. before answering.

"Well, we're going to eat breakfast first." As he said this, L.L. made a disgusted face which made the cat eyed girl chuckle quietly. "Then we'll have to do our chores for the day." Now it was C.C.'s turn to make a face.

"Since we have an interview with some nobleman or something, we get to take showers first." L.L. felt C.C. tense in his arms. He started to stoke her hair in an attempt to calm her down but C.C. was already panicking.

"You won't let them separate us, right? You promised me that we would stay together! You promised! Especially since-!" L.L. tried to keep her quiet.

"Shhh…I won't let them separate us, C.C. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll fight tooth and nail so that you won't be taken like Suzaku. So don't worry." L.L. began to ramble again but C.C took it all to heart this time.

Soon enough, the two orphans fell asleep. Both comforted by the promises made three years ago and the locket that rested between them. Not knowing that, in an orphanage near Shinjuku Ghetto, a thirteen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes sat on his bed and looked out the window towards the glowing full moon; thinking about them.

**LINE BREAK**

_The Next Day_

C.C. and L.L. sat at the small round table as they waited for their late appointment to arrive. C.C. was looking around the room that she has seen nearly one hundred times in the three years she's been at the orphanage. L.L., on the other hand, was irritated beyond imagination. _If this guy's the one to make the appointment for us, then he should at least be on time!_

The raven haired boy and the cat eyed girl waited another twenty minutes before a man opened the door. The moment L.L. laid his eyes on the man; he knew that he wouldn't like him. He looked old enough to be a grandpa!

"Hello, little one! My name is Ruben Ashford but you may call me Grandpa! I'm here to adopt you!"

L.L. had one answer to this.

"HELL NO!"

…

After a short argument of whys and why nots ("Why not?" "Because I said no!"), L.L. was able to calm down enough to have a "reasonable" argument.

"Please?"

"No. I will not be adopted by someone like you." Ruben sighed;_ I'm getting too old for this._

"Fine, you seem like a reasonable young man L.L.—can I call you L.L.?"

"No."

"Very well then, Mr. Kururugi. How about we make a deal. What do you want? If you let me adopt you without a fuss, I will leave everything to you in my will. My title, my estate, my academy, everything."

Now that had L.L. and C.C. interested. And suspicious. "Why would you leave all that to me? Why are you that desperate to adopt an orphan like me?"

Ruben gave a long sigh. "The world of politics is a dangerous one. I lost my daughter and my son-in-law to it. Now the one who is qualified for taking on the Ashford name would be my granddaughter, Milly." L.L. stared long and hard at Ruben. Finally he said "So you want to use us as scapegoats so your granddaughter can live a long, happy life?" Ruben looked momentarily crushed.

"You make me sound heartless." L.L. didn't reply but instead continued to observe Ruben. C.C. watched this exchange like an exciting tennis match.

"I'll let you adopt me but only if you adopt C.C. as well and you'll give us a monthly allowance." Right before Ruben said anything, L.L. interrupted him.

"You'll also have to allow us to keep our surnames." L.L. looked at Ruben with a stony face. "Do you accept these conditions?"

Ruben's face was dark before it lit up like a Christmas tree. "If you let me adopt you then I'll do all that and more." L.L. stayed still for a good five minutes and Ruben began to sweat bullets and worry about over selling the offer.

Suddenly, L.L. broke the tension and silence when he suddenly stood up. As he looked down on Ruben he said the words that Ruben wanted to hear. "Give us twenty minutes to pack and say goodbye to the other orphans." Ruben gave a sigh of relief and stood up as well.

"It was nice doing business with you." Ruben lifted up his hand and L.L. gave it a firm shake, thus sealing the deal. They stayed staring at each other as if trying to see who would be the first to break. It was Ruben.

"Well, I'll go and see to the paper work." L.L. stayed staring at Ruben before he nodded.

"You do that."

The moment that Ruben left the room, C.C. exploded. "Why the hell did you just agree to that L.L.? I thought we made a promise not to ever let ourselves get adopted! I thought we were going to wait here for Dad!" L.L. watched her with sad eyes and waited for her to calm down before he spoke.

"I know, and I still remember that promise, but C.C….the staff here was getting ready to ship me off." C.C.'s eyes widened.

"…what?" L.L. sighed before he grabbed C.C.'s arm and led her out of the room and down the hall that led to their room.

"I was walking by their break room when I overheard them talking about all the orphans who have yet to be adopted. They were debating on who they should keep and who to send off to other orphanages. They said that they were going to keep you and send me off."

The moment they arrived to their room, C.C. immediately sat on the bed and looked at the floor with a dazed look in her eye. L.L. continued to explain why he had said yes.

"Since he is of nobility, then he should be loaded with money or at least have a small fortune. Since it'll be mine when I'm old enough, it won't matter if we use some of that money to find Suzaku." Now that caught C.C.'s attention.

"You mean that you plan to use some of his resources-"

"To find Suzaku." L.L. finished for her. C.C. gave L.L. a long, hard stare. She observed as he packed their meager belongings into two big backpacks. L.L.'s movements were almost robotic and his face was completely devoid of any emotions. C.C. could tell that this was hitting L.L. harder than he was letting on. With a sigh, C.C. got up and walked over to L.L. She made him turn towards her and pulled him into a bear-hug.

"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry I got mad at you with out trying to think about your reasons." L.L. seemed to relax in her arms before he hugged her back.

"It's alright. I know it's kind of a big step but…" L.L. pulled away and looked C.C. in the eyes. "We have to go; in order to stay together we must go." C.C. nodded before she walked over to their shared closet.

"Here, let me help you pack."

…

After Ruben finished up the paperwork and helped load their backpacks in the car, he watched as L.L. and C.C. said good bye to the other orphans. When L.L. and C.C. finished their good byes, they quietly got into Ruben's car and waited for their new adoptive father to start the car and drive. A long, quiet, and uncomfortable drive.

The silence was broken when Ruben suddenly said "We're here." L.L. and C.C looked out of their respective windows and at their new home.

Ruben looked back towards his new kids.

"Welcome to Ashford academy. You'll be living here until you both graduate alongside my granddaughter, Milly." L.L. and C.C. didn't say anything and continued to stare out their windows.

When they got out of the car in front of the Student Council building, a little blonde girl with blue eyes burst through the doors and yelled "Grandpa!" A maid with light purple hair and an annoyed look on her face quickly followed behind. L.L. winced as he saw how energetic his new "relative" was. C.C. then leaned towards L.L. and began to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, aren't we technically her aunt and uncle?" L.L.'s eyes widened as he realized that C.C. was right. Milly turned towards L.L. and C.C. with a curious gaze.

"Grandpa, who are they? Are they my cousins or something?" Ruben chuckled quietly before he explained the situation to her.

"No, Milly. They are the kids I adopted." Ruben then pointed to L.L. "That's L.L. and he is thirteen years old. And that" Ruben pointed towards C.C. "is C.C. and she's twelve." Milly stared at her new housemates before she let a devious smile crawl onto her face.

"I am your new master and you are my slaves. Okay? Okay." L.L. and C.C. were surprised. And then they were laughing.

L.L. was the first to calm down. He smirked and put a hand on his hip. "Oh that was a funny joke, Milly. I hadn't had a good laugh in a while." C.C. finally calmed down and gave Milly a grin along with a mean remark.

"It was creative, too! I mean, you? A master? Ha! Just the thought makes me smile! Have you even looked in the mirror? Judging by your maids look, you're quite the annoying brat!" the maid quickly wiped the annoyed look off her face when she was mentioned. Milly was quiet as she realized that she had just been insulted for the first time in her life. C.C. took this as an opportunity to talk to L.L.

"It is such a good thing that you're going to inherit the Ruben's title, right L.L.?" L.L. gave a small chuckle before answering C.C.'s question.

"Now, now C.C., that isn't until the far off future! For now we should just get settled in." L.L. then turned back to the wide eyed Milly with a small (yet still frightening) glare. "And _you _should learn your place." L.L. slowly walked past her. When their backs were leveled with each other he said in a quiet voice: "We are technically your aunt and uncle so you _will_ treat us with respect. I am going to inherit the Ashford title and; therefore, I am superior to you. Even Ruben over there has very little power over me." Ruben himself seemed shocked to realize just how much power he gave to a thirteen year old boy that he barely even knew. C.C. watched with a blank face as L.L. continued.

"C.C. and I have spent time on the streets so we are both fully capable of…handling certain…situations. Make a move that I don't like and…well… you'll find out what happens afterword." When L.L. moved out of her personal space, Milly whipped around as L.L. and C.C. walked up the stairs. The made quickly ran towards L.L. and C.C.'s backpacks and carried them inside. Ruben and Milly both watched as the door was closed and locked with them still outside.

…

_In an alley five blocks away from Ashford Academy_

A tired and worn out Suzaku Kururugi sat in a dirty alley as he tried to catch his breath. He had run from policemen, Britannians, and even a few alley cats. Suzaku continued to stare down at the ground in front of him as he let his mind wander.

_I'm tired. I'm hungry. Oh god, I just want to see L.L. and C.C.! _Suzaku began to wipe at the tears that made their way down his face. Because Suzaku was busy with wiping away his tears, he failed to notice the woman that had seen him. He finally noticed her when she started to talk.

"Hey, little boy, are you lost?" Suzaku stared up at the lady with blue hair with tear tracks on his cheeks. The pale blue eyed lady gave a small gasp when she saw his face.

"An Eleven?" She then crouched down in front of Suzaku and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hello, my name's Cecile Croomy. You can just call me Cecile. What's your name?" Suzaku gave Cecile a suspicious stare before he answered.

"My name's Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi." Cecile smiled.

"Suzaku, huh? Well, Suzaku, where are your parents?" Suzaku outright glared at the blue haired woman and gave a rather short, but appropriate, answer.

"Dead."

Cecile was taken aback by his bluntness before asking another question. "Do you have any other family members?"

Suzaku's tears started running again as he shook his head. "I don't know where any of them are." Cecile felt a lump in her throat before she stood up with a determined look on her face.

"Come on!" she grabbed Suzaku's arm and dragged him out of the alley. As Suzaku tugged at her iron like grip he asked where she was taking him; his voice laced with fear. Cecile stopped and looked back at Suzaku with pitying eyes before she answered. "I'm taking you home with me. You can't stay on the streets at night; it's dangerous." Suzaku stared at her with wide eyes before completely breaking down.

"Thank you. Thank you." Cecile smiled kindly at him.

"It's no problem."

**LINE BREAK**

_Four Years Later; Ashford Academy_

It was another day at Ashford Academy as the student body parted like the red sea in the story of Moses as the Vice President and Treasurer of the Student Council walked down the hall way. L.L. and C.C. walked with all the grace of a king and queen. It was also one of the reasons why they were known as the Ice King and Queen of Ashford Academy. While some students were courageous enough to make their dislike for the cold students known, most simply looked away in fear. Milly was one of the former group while her friends were part of the latter. Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, and Nina Einstein tried to stop their friend and student council President from saying anything but Milly's…_extreme_ dislike for her aunt and uncle was too strong. And she made it known-

"Hey L.L., C.C.! Don't you guys have some classes to make up?"

-with a lame remark.

L.L. and C.C. stopped and turned towards Milly with small pitying smiles. L.L. then turned towards C.C. with chuckle.

"It seems that it's Milly's nap time." C.C. smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh? And how do you know this L.L.?" C.C. had stopped calling L.L. "mommy" the day they were adopted by Ruben. L.L. gave C.C. the kindest smile anyone has ever seen before replying.

"That's because she can't come up with a better insult." C.C. looked thoughtful before she shrugged.

"I thought it was okay. I mean she helped remind us about our missing classes." C.C. walked over to Milly and her group of friends. When she reached them, C.C. raised her hand and petted Milly's head. "Good girl."

Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley looked ready to jump C.C. but were quietly reminded of their place when L.L. gave them one of his scarier glares. After having a staring contest with L.L., Milly looked away and turned towards her friends. L.L. gave a breathless laugh before he turned towards C.C.

"Come on, C.C. We should get going."

"Alright, L.L."

Yes, another ordinary day at Ashford Academy.

**Comments:**

**Alright, first things first.**

**THIS IS MY BABY! THE STORY THAT I ADORE ABOVE ALL OTHERS RIGHT NOW AND PRBABLY FOREVER! IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME, THEN FLAME **_**ME!**_** DON'T TALK SH!T ABOUT MY BABY! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR FATHER, YOUR SPOUSE, YOUR KIDS AND YOUR COW! (Yes I know I said cow.)**

***bows head* thank you for letting me say that (_ not that you had much choice) now tell me what you think! REVIEW! (Now I know why authors are so big on reviews. Come on! Throw us a bone!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

_LeAwesome__: I don't have a cow, but I have a chicken. It's getting deliciously fat, so if you may... *hands you the chicken to kill* I want to eat it. :P Oh, and yes. You should definitely fix your summary. Unless, of course, if this is a Humor story, which by the way it is going, doesn't seem like it. Also, who cares about Editing and Beta and stuffs, your English is good enough and that's all that matters. Editing and Beta will just make the updates come later. :)_

_Reply:__ yay! My English is good…enough!_

_Crazy Anko:__ I like at the first part about their life but then you got me. I'm shocked with the twist in your story. But why you make Milly as a bad person here? I think she will be a number one suzalulu shippers. All of it I like your story. And Fast update. ()b You totally got me there. I never find a story about suzalulu like your story, and I like because you make a twist that make me surprised. But why you make Milly become a bad person here? I thought you would make her a number one of suzalulu shipper, it would be hilarious. I'm Suzalulu shipper and I like your story. Please keep writing and update ASAP._

_Reply:__ THERE'S A TWIST IN MY STORY!? WHERE!? No really, where's the twist? And Milly? A bad person? No! Okay, just so you understand, Milly isn't bad…she just misunderstood the situation and acted accordingly. I tried updating fast! I just! Tried to finish my other story! Yeah that's it!_

_SailorKickAss:__ *throws you a bone* Take it! DX This is the BEST thing. Ever. I almost cried. I laughed my ass off. I raged. And you even forced me into my, as I call it, "depression position" where I either place my head face down on the desk (this is at school) or at home, when I lay down on my bed, stare at the ceiling and contemplate the meaning of life and why there is a such thing as cheese; but in this case I thanked baby Jesus for Cecile because she helped Suzaku and wished a thousand AND TWO needles upon Milly's head. I like her and you made me not like her! You have talent, my fellow SuzaLulu fan friend. I will be here to watch your "baby" grow into a very attractive man. Or woman. Either way, they will be followed and stalked. And UNLESS you wanted to be charged with first degree "SEPARATION OF SUZAKU AND LELOUCH" I suggest you update quickly. Or you will be hounded by my team of SuzaLulu Fangirls (I wish I actually had one of those) and when we don't get our updated SuzaLulu stories, we GET DOWN AND DIRTY. DOWN AND DIRTY I TELL YOU. My turn to threaten you ;) Better be quick!__Please update soon! Your baby is currently in my watch list._

_Reply:__ okay, your review made laugh…very hard…*family glare at me in the middle of the night*…very very hard…and cheese? Why does everyone hate Milly now!? Yay I have talent! There is such a thing as first degree "SEPERATION OF SUZAKU AND LELOUCH?" Puh-lease! I'm the queen of threats! And don't you forget it!_

**WARNING:**** same as last time but here's something new: A certain surprise student! (And no, it ain't Suzaku…yet!) I myself was shocked at my thought process! The surprise student (you'll know who he is when I bring him up) is eighteen years old and is a member of the student council, kay? Kay. Oh and the title continues. You'll find the last part at the end of the chapter in bold with "…" markings before it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada but the plot.**

**Lost, Found…**

L.L. and C.C. threw their hate letters that they had gathered throughout the day into a nearby trash can.

As L.L. and C.C. walked down the empty hall way, they let their true feelings show. L.L. let loose a snarl as he slammed a fist into the wall.

"Why the hell won't they leave us alone!?" C.C. only let a frown known on her face before she put her hand on L.L.'s shoulder.

"Don't worry, one more year and you can inherit the title and everything along with it! Then we can get away from everyone!" L.L. seemed to become even more depressed at that.

"What's the point anymore?" L.L. replied with a broken voice. L.L. and C.C. had stopped searching for Suzaku almost an entire year ago. They literally searched every orphanage in and around the entire Tokyo Settlement twice; and there had been no sign of Suzaku.

C.C. seemed to be at a lost; not knowing what to say. C.C. herself felt the bite of pain whenever she thought about the boy she once called dad. After a few moments of silence, C.C. perked up when she remembered what day it was.

"Hey, L.L., don't you remember what day it is today?" L.L. looked over to C.C. with a confused face. C.C. scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's the middle of the month!" L.L.'s eyes lit up right when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hello L.L., C.C. How are you both doing this fine after noon?" L.L. and C.C. towards the familiar voice of a well-known blonde classmate with eyes that are a pale purple; not completely unlike L.L.'s. L.L. himself replied to the closest thing that C.C. and he had to a friend in their hell-hole known as Ashford Academy.

"Schneizel."

Schneizel Raffiniert * was the second Vice President of the Student Council and the President of the Equestrian and Chess Club. He was also the one who showed L.L. how to ride a horse and play chess. And the only one who knew that C.C. and L.L. go to the Shinjuku Ghetto at least once a month every month to give the Elevens there food. L.L. and C.C. approached their blonde…acquaintance…that was leaning against a wall.

C.C. was the one to answer Schneizel's question. "We're doing perfectly fine, thank you very much." Schneizel raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't what it looks like from where I stand." C.C. quickly moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder to Schneizel and made a show of looking around.

"Huh! I don't know what you see, but to me, there's nothing different from this position!" Schneizel chuckled while L.L. rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off C.C." C.C. stuck her tongue out at L.L. when he turned to look at Schneizel. "So what did you need? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here searching for our company." Schneizel smiled before he answered L.L.

"Actually, I was trying to find you, L.L." L.L. blushed a bit while C.C. glared at Schneizel when L.L. turned his back to them. Schneizel chuckled again before he corrected himself. "Well, the both of you anyways."

L.L., who had composed himself, turned back to the blonde student and asked him why.

"Well Milly wanted me to ask you if you were going to attend the Student Council meeting or if you were going to ditch like you usually do." L.L. laughed out right before he answered for himself and C.C.

"We're ditching. We have some errands to run anyways." L.L. turned and walked down the hallway, towards the Student Council Building. Right before C.C. turned to follow him, she pointed to her eyes then Schneizel; making the "I'm watching you" sign.

Schneizel merely chuckled and said "See you later C.C. You and L.L." C.C. merely thought a single thought.

_Who exactly are you Schneizel?_

…

It was getting dark, by the time L.L. and C.C. finished doing their homework, eating their dinner and taking showers. The sun had fully gone down when they started changing in each other's presence. As C.C. put on her black top she started asking L.L. questions.

"L.L., what are we going to buy from the docks today?" L.L. sighed as he put on his black pants.

"Whatever they are willing to give us and what we can fit into the trailer." C.C. tied her green hair back as L.L. put on his favorite black turtle neck.

"Well, where are we going to start the handouts?" L.L. was about to slip on his sweater but stopped at her idiotic question.

"Are you trying to get me annoyed?" C.C. gave a wide grin before answering with a "no." L.L. pinched his nose before he answered.

"Where we usually start, C.C." As L.L. pocketed his I.D. C.C. asked a question that should have never been asked.

"Do you like Schneizel?" L.L. stopped dead in his tracks and remained frozen like that for a good three minutes. C.C. started to get worried as the silence stretched on. "L.L.?"

"…where…the **HELL **did **THAT** come from?" L.L. slowly turned around with his eyes wide and filled with barely manageable rage. C.C. felt chills run up and down her spine as L.L. gave her the full force of his glare.

"I…I—I—I was just c-curious…I mean…well…the way…well the way you treat…him…" C.C. then looked closely in L.L.'s eyes and saw something that she should have noticed right away. Pain. And a lot of it. The pain of losing Suzaku. The pain of having that wound wide open and being reminded of its existence every single day for seven years. C.C. looked down in shame; she felt the need to protect him even though he was like a mother to her. C.C. felt that she took care of L.L. as much as L.L. had taken care of her.

"I'm sorry…L.L. That was...mean of me to say." L.L.'s eyes softened.

"I know and I'm sorry for getting so angry." C.C. suddenly grabbed L.L. and pulled him into a bear-hug. C.C. then proceeded to cry into L.L.'s shoulder.

"I—I miss hi—him!" C.C. cried and hoped that L.L. would cry with her. He didn't; L.L. merely comforted her like he usually did. C.C. then felt a lump between them and looked down. A little bump rose from the inside of L.L.'s black turtle neck which C.C. quickly pulled out. When she opened up her fist she saw the cheap locket necklace that Suzaku had given L.L. the day he left. It made her cry that much harder when she opened it up and saw the picture of Suzaku.

…

When they finally pulled apart, drove the trailer to the docks, picked up the food, and made their way to Shinjuku Ghetto, it was already 11:00 PM. L.L. and C.C. listened to the radio as they entered Shinjuku Ghetto. L.L. drove the trailer to the already waiting line of Elevens in their usual spot. The Elevens waited patiently for their favorite Britannians to set up their table and bring out the food.

When they finally did start giving out the fresh produce, L.L. and C.C. saw many familiar faces and some new ones. Near the end of the handouts, a rather loud mouth with brown hair pushed his way to the front of the line when C.C. called "NEXT!"

"Hey, girly, can you give me some of the meaty food? Thanks!" C.C. stared at him with a blank face.

"Excuse me, sir, but you weren't next. Mrs. Amai was next. You'll have to wait." The brown eyed rude man laughed and said, "Oh she can wait! Now hurry up and give me my meat!" C.C.'s gaze hardened before she replied.

"I'm sorry, sir but I refuse to give you anything." The rude man got mad and started to yell at C.C., drawing some of the other Elevens closer to the stand.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, BRITANNIAN BITCH!? YOU SAYIN YOU'RE NOT GONNA GIVE ME ANYTHING!?" The idiot then decided to grab C.C.'s arm. Bad move. C.C. twisted around and threw the mouthy Eleven over her back and through the air. L.L. who had been talking to Ohgi ran towards C.C.

"C.C.! What happened?" L.L. checked C.C. over while she tried to tell him that she was fine.

"I'm fine! I just threw that mouthy bastard over there." L.L. looked over to the "Mouthy Bastard" and saw Ohgi helping him up.

"Ohgi!" Ohgi turned towards L.L.

"Yes, L.L.?" L.L. stormed towards the two Elevens; his glare in place.

"Do you know that man?" L.L. pointed towards the bastard. Ohgi looked apologetic.

"Sadly, yes. His name is Tamaki. He's a friend of mine. Why?" L.L. looked furious and pointed towards C.C. who was picking up the packaged food with the help of some of the other Elevens.

"He rudely cut to the front of the line, yelled at C.C., and DARED to TOUCH HER!" L.L. was red in the face by the end of that sentence and everyone was quiet. Ohgi looked shocked before he turned to glare at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, did you really do all that?" Tamaki's face said it all. Ohgi was about to say something but was cut off when his phone began to ring.

Ohgi answered his phone with a "hello." His expression changed from an apologetic look to one of utter despair. He yelled into his phone. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Everyone stared at Ohgi with confused looks, L.L. and C.C. included.

Ohgi now looked beyond pissed. "Well where the hell are you!?" Ohgi's face paled at the answer he received. "Oh my god." Ohgi then ended the call and turned to the rest of the people and did something unexpected.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone seemed to be frozen in shock; L.L. was the first to move. He grabbed C.C.'s hand and pulled her into motion. He started packing up their stuff while handing out the leftover food to the stragglers. The rest of the Elevens began to panic. It got worse when they all started to hear a helicopter, a car, and the thundering of bullets.

When their stuff was safely stored away in the trailer, C.C. and L.L. jumped into the trailer and drove through the ghetto. No matter where L.L. drove them, the sound of bullets continued to follow them. Soon another trailer was seen in the rear view mirror. L.L., trying to lose their follower, drove into one of the abandoned subway tunnels. The other trailer followed quickly behind. C.C. and L.L. quickly jumped out of their trailer before it could crushed between a wall and the other trailer.

After the dust had settled, L.L. moved his arms and legs to check for any broken bones. After he made sure that he was good, L.L. crawled towards C.C. who had begun to do her own self-check.

"Are you okay, C.C.?" C.C. looked at L.L. with worried eyes.

"Yeah. I think so. And you?" L.L. gave a small sigh of relief before he smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." L.L. slowly got up and helped C.C. stand. "We should probably get out of here." C.C. and L.L. started to hear the sound of bullets hitting concrete and the screams of people and knew that they really had to go.

"Come on. Let's go this way."

L.L. and C.C. dodged all Britannian soldiers and Japanese terrorists as they looked for a way out of the ghettos. After ten minutes of non-stop running, L.L. and C.C. quickly hid next to the building; not worrying about being seen since it was almost the middle of the night.

"Ho-how much—hah hah—longer until we—hah—reach the end of the ghetto, L.L.?" C.C. asked to an L.L. that was practically dying from the lack of oxygen.

"I—hah—don't know. Hah hah." When L.L. finally got back his breath, he straightened up and reached for C.C.'s hand once more.

"Come on, we should keep moving." Suddenly, the two Kururugis heard a familiar shout.

"Stop!" Suddenly L.L. saw a Britannian soldier do a familiar spin kick through the air. Remembering the block that Suzaku had taught him seven years ago, L.L. was able to block most of the impact but was still knocked to the ground. C.C. gave a surprised shriek when she saw the soldier attack L.L. the mysterious soldier was the first to speak.

"That's enough mindless murder, terrorist!" L.L. was outraged to say the least.

"What the hell!? I'm not a terrorist! I'm just a civilian who got caught up in all this!" As L.L. continued to struggle, his locket came out of his shirt and in plain view. The soldier gasped which made L.L. stop struggling.

When he realized that the soldier started to reach for the necklace Suzaku had given him, L.L. panicked. "No! Don't touch it! It's mine!" The soldier paused and asked "Is that you, L.L.?" L.L. ceased his struggles once again as he studied the soldier before him.

"How do you know my name?" The soldier quickly sat back in between L.L.'s legs and took off his helmet.

"It's me, Suzaku." When the mask was fully off, L.L. could see the soldier had Suzaku's green eyes and messy brown hair.

"…Suza…ku?"

C.C. then gasped. "Dad!?" Suzaku turned around and finally noticed C.C. He quickly stood up but before he could say anything, he was crushed in a bear hug.

"C…C…you're killing…me…" C.C. quickly released him with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just...it's just..." Suzaku smiled kindly at the green haired girl.

"Yeah, I understand." C.C. was about to reply to Suzaku but then she noticed L.L. was still on the floor staring at them.

"L.L. what's wrong?" Suzaku asked with a scared look on his face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you!?" Suzaku started to check L.L. for injuries but was interrupted by L.L. pulling him into a hug.

"You idiot…I thought you had forgotten about us." L.L. then began to cry. "I—I th—ought that that that you–ha—ad for-forgotten about us!" Suzaku seemed surprised but he quickly wrapped his arms around L.L.'s waist and hugged him. Suzaku rubbed L.L.'s back as sobs racked his body.

"It's okay, L.L. I'm sorry I left you guys for so long. I'm back and I wouldn't leave for the world." C.C. watched as L.L. continued to cry into Suzaku's chest.

…

After L.L. was calm enough, Suzaku pulled L.L. up to stand beside him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It's dangerous." L.L. merely nodded; still trying to get over the fact that the person he loved more than anything was once again with him. L.L. then nearly gasped as he realized a few things.

_So much has changed,_ L.L. thought. _What if he has changed? What if he doesn't really love me like he used to? WHAT IF HE'S MET SOMEONE NEW!? WHAT IF THE LOCKET MEANS NOTHING!?_ Meanwhile, Suzaku began to have similar doubts.

Does he still care about me? What if he forgot about me and only remembered because of C.C.!? WHAT IF HE MET SOMEONE NEW!? WHAT IF MY PICTURE ISN'T EVEN IN THAT LOCKET ANYMORE!?

As they began to doubt each other, Suzaku failed to notice that they were being followed by someone. After running a few blocks and turning at least ten corners, the trio could finally see the entrance to the settlement four blocks away. The lights of the city made everything else seem pitch black; providing the perfect cover. L.L. and C.C. collapsed against the nearest building, trying to catch their breaths as Suzaku stood watch; his breathing barely irregular. When L.L. and C.C. were able to stand once again, Suzaku turned towards them and started to whisper.

"Okay, I'll need the both of you to run with all you've got for this last stretch. It's too quiet for my tastes and that usually means that something's not right. There should be a mobile military base just past those buildings," Suzaku pointed to the right, at some old buildings that stood precariously at the edge of the ghetto. Right before Suzaku gave the signal to get ready, L.L. grabbed his arm and got his attention.

"Suzaku, you're coming with us, right?" Suzaku stared at his best friend and love with a sad smile.

"Sorry, L.L. but I've got to stay here and help end the fighting." L.L. stared back at Suzaku with horror and admiration.

"But Suzaku! I lo-" Suzaku, instead of letting L.L. finish, grabbed his hand and C.C.'s and yelled: "NOW!" With that, Suzaku ran his hardest while practically dragging C.C. and L.L. along.

Things were going good, until they reached the halfway point. A shadow darted out of the alleyway that they were about to pass, and knocked the three teens to the ground while landing on top of L.L.

L.L. opened his eyes to see a male about his age with brownish peach hair and ocean blue eyes. And he was practically screaming in his ear.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! BEFORE THEY FINAD AND KILL YOU!" Right when L.L. was about to question the screaming stranger, Suzaku hauled blue eyed stranger off him while C.C. dragged L.L. away from the two males. Suzaku began to calm the weirdo down enough to get straight sentences out of him.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" The stranger took deep breaths before he answered Suzaku.

"There is a group of Japanese terrorist in the area and they are fully armed! You can't go through there!" As he continued to ramble on, the three teens noticed that their new acquaintance was wearing a Britannian straightjacket.

As soon as Suzaku noticed this, he began to tense up; waiting for the right moment to knock this crazy person unconscious. Right before he striked though, a single gunshot sounded…and Suzaku Kururugi fell to the ground with an extra hole in his body.

…

As they ran in the shadows of the Tokyo Settlement, L.L. remembered what had occurred a few hours earlier.

_~Five Hours Earlier~_

"_GET DOWN!" The stranger once again, knocked the shocked L.L. and C.C. to the ground; but this time they landed in the alleyway behind some dumpsters. After getting over the shock of being tossed to the ground again, L.L. got to his knees and tried crawling back to Suzaku who lay at the very entrance of the Alley._

"_SUZAKU! SUZAKU GET UP! DAMNIT SUZAKU GET UP NOW!" L.L. was about to go into the line of fire once more but was pulled back by C.C. and the stranger. L.L. frantically kicked and punched skin and thin air as he struggled against those that were trying to protect him._

"_LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP SUZAKU!" When the stranger got his second blow from L.L., he finally snapped and slapped him._

"_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! SUZAKU KURURUGI IS DEAD! HE'S GONE! FOCUS ON C.C.! SHE NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!" L.L. stared in shocked silence at the red faced stranger before he looked down to the dirty asphalt; the sound of gunshots hitting the trashcans and dumpster around them began to fade into the background. Even C.C., who had let go of L.L. in order to find some sort of weapon to defend them, faded from view. _

_Finally, after a few minutes L.L. whispered, "What do I do?" The peach haired man stared at L.L. with eyes full of pity before he grabbed L.L.'s hand. L.L.'S eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head._

"You don't want it to end here, do you? Don't you still have to live so you and C.C. can build that house that Suzaku wanted? Right under those Sakura trees?"_ An image of some familiar looking sakura trees filled L.L.'s vision._

"Even though I am already contracted with someone else, I can still give you the power to do that. In exchange for that power, you must promise to live. As long as you promise to keep your heart pumping then that power is yours." _L.L. contemplated it for a moment before whispering a question out loud._

"_Why must my heart keep pumping? Right now all I want to do is die." The stranger seemed shocked to hear that if his expression was anything to go by. Luckily for L.L., C.C. didn't hear a thing they were saying as the terrorists got closer to their hiding place._

"You must live…because certain people, including C.C. and my accomplice, wish for you to live. That and so would have Suzaku. Don't you want revenge on the bastards that killed Suzaku?"_ That certainly caught L.L.'s attention. L.L. suddenly grabbed the stranger's other arm and pulled him close._

"_I accept your contract!" L.L. felt a surge of power flow through him while the blue eyed stranger stared at him in awe. The moment L.L. looked aware of his surroundings, the stranger got up just as C.C. was about to panic._

"_I will distract them while you two run!" Before either of the teens could stop him, their savior jumped out and into the line of fire. _

_And the terrorists wasted no time in emptying their bullets into the man. As the five terrorists rushed to reload their weapons, C.C., it tears in her eyes, pulled L.L. to his feet. Right when she was about to run, L.L.'s hand on her shoulder stopped her. Right when she was about to question his actions, L.L. turned away from her and walked _towards _the terrorists._

_When L.L. reached the terrorists, they all locked their guns on him and the terrified C.C. after a rather awkward moment of silence, one of the terrorists spoke._

"_So what's a school boy like you doing in a place like this!? Eh!? Shouldn't you be in bed with your thumb in your mouth!? Aren't you gonna beg for mercy!?" One of the female terrorists then started to yell at the first annoying one._

"_Manuke!* just kill them already! Sheesh! You're worse than Shinichiro, and he's your twin!" L.L. interrupted before Manuke could reply._

"_Hey…can I ask you Japanese people something?" the terrorists stared at L.L. with surprise in their eyes; almost as if they expected L.L. to be scared spitless. The second terrorist replied with an awkward "sure."_

"_Thank you. My question is…__**why can't you all just die? Can you do that?**__**Can you all just die? Or do I have to command you? I will do it, you know.**__" Everyone was shocked. Not even C.C. knew what to say._

_When no one made a move to follow his commands, L.L. gave a disappointed sigh. "I guess not everyone can be obedient. Fine. __**I command you all…DIE!" **__For a few moments, no one made a move. Then, much to C.C.'s horror, the terrorists all began to laugh…and point their weapons to each other's heads. Then the one called Manuke yelled out "YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" C.C. was able to turn away just in time as the terrorist pulled the triggers. By the time she decided to look back, L.L. had already started to make his way over to Suzaku._

…

As they got onto the train, L.L. remembered how C.C. managed to pull him away from Suzaku's body that had still been warm at the time. He remembered how he took off the locket necklace and tied it around Suzaku's neck. L.L. remembered dodging Japanese terrorists and Britannian soldiers as they escaped from the ghetto and into the Tokyo Settlement. It passed by in a daze for L.L. Even when they were able to sneak back on the Ashford Academy grounds and into their room, L.L. had yet to absorb the fact that Suzaku Kururugi was dead and that he had killed ten people and had their blood on his face and clothes.

…**and Lost Again**

**Comments:**

***"Raffiniert" is pronounced like it's spelled (good luck wit tat! ;P) and it is German for refined/sophisticated/clever/ingenious/sharp/cunning/crafty (the list goes on really).**

****"Manuke" means dumb*ss in Japanese.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed and what not. Or if the action sucks. I'm not very good at this area. Please tell me what you think and if I had made any mistakes. Just so you know, I'm trying to follow the original timeline of the original anime but with some changes (major and minor) so, by going on what you know, I'm sure you all know suzie-chan ain't dead right? And who's this stranger that gave L.L. Geass? And who is he contracted to? If you could figure both of them out…I'll answer one question you may have on this story. Only one! If you have an account, then I'll answer you by pm. If you're a guest then…try making an account. It is free so it's all good. (I just want you to have an account so I can pm you and no one else gets to know in case it is a plot shower; I'm the mysterious type.) Oh and **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS:**

LeAwesome: Is that guy VV? And the other contractor Charles? But then you describe brownish peach hair and blue eyes... so I'm not sure. Is it a character from the other Code Geass shows? Cause I didn't watch any of them. DX The suspense... DA SUSPENSE! Update soon, I tell you. Or I'm gonna turn the Late Update Hunters to you, but then again it only consists of me and you. Hmm... you should start hiring. XD And no, i don't hate Milly. I mean, it makes sense to react like that. But the character that got me interested was SCHNEIZEL. What's with the last name change? Maybe... maybe he got Lelouch's role as the exiled prince? *gasp* Oh and yea, forgot to ask you but seeing you "YES YOUR HIGHNESS" Thing should answer my ex-question, is Lelouch still from the royal family. Hmm... you should probably not be able to read this as it should be... 4 something in the morning? Hehe... well, wake up from thou (or was it thee? I'm confused) slumber and answer my damn PM. :P what? I enjoy talking to you and you're my first, FREAKING FIRST internet friend. :)So yea. Update soon. Just favorited your baby.

Reply: Alrighty people, we have a winner here! *turns to you* ask your question and I'll pm you the answer. Remember, only one question and no telling other people the answer to that little contest/riddle/whateverthehellitwas. And no telling them the answer to your question. It could be a spoiler and I want to shock some people! They gotta work for that right! I wonder if you were the only one who caught on to all that. And I'm your first internet friend? Now I know to watch out for you! Trust no one on the internet! Though I am greatful that you consider me a friend!

Koryanders: Cool story very awesome, keep it up.

Reply: thanks…but that review was so short I wanted to cry!

SailorKickass270: So because I was in church while reading this, I was unable to lay down on the ground and cry. SUZAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU. You're not dead, but YOU GOT AN EXTRA HOLE IN YOU...That's not good! You can only have so many holes in you until it's unnatural! *gets down on the floor and rolls around while sobbing dramatically* SUZAKUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Suzaaaaaaaakuuuuuu. Suzaaaaku. Suzakuu. Suzaku. *gets up with a nose full of snot,red eyes and a tear-filled face* Okay I'm done. Am I still pretty? T_T But when Lelouch and Suzaku had their doubts I was thinking:

Lelouch: What if he doesn't love me like he used to?! Me: No. NO! Shut up! e_e SuzaLulu forever!

Suzaku: What if he's met someone new?! Me: Suzaku Kururugi, you can't hear me but what did I just say?! I said SuzaLulu forever! Your love for each other is immortal O_o

What I actually did: *shaking my head violently while looking down at my phone*

Sister: *looking at me oddly* ...And at first, I couldn't put my finger on who it was that grabbed C.C when they were handing out food, but when it was revealed that it was Tamaki. I felt stupid. Of course it was him. Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki...shame. Now you update soon okay. *pats Pft on the head* you beautiful soul.

Reply: *chuckles* wow, I even found myself amused about Suzaku's extra hole. *pats head* of course your pretty…on the inside…(which is all I can really say since I have never seen your face.) well at least this time you didn't threaten your queen *holds nose up in the air while walking before tripping over a ladybug * OH! And since you also won that little contest you get to ask one question!

crazy anko: your story is a twist, from the plot and the characters personality. I know you make a situation that explain why the characters have that kind of attitude. But from my point of view i consider your story is a twist. Well that just my opinion.I thought you will change lelouch name back to lelouch rather than use L.L. after they've been adopted to ashford household.

Reply: thanks for the review! Anyways, that last sentence of yours helped me realize that, as far as I know, LeAwesome was the only person to catch onto the little tidbit of a hint in the last chapter.

A/N: my title is so gloomy, isn't it? Btw, my action sucks, really I think this chapter is the crappiest but necessary. For all of you great predictors: I believe I hinted something at the end. Maybe a little drama? Oh and this chapter would have been updated sooner but decided to act stupid for some reason.

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Despair and Desolation**

When Suzaku woke, it was to the sound of a loud yet annoyingly familiar voice.

"So are we having a bad day~!?" Suzaku gave a small gasp as his eyes snapped open to bright lights. When he turned, Suzaku saw the familiar face of a man that had been an uncle of sorts to him.

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Suzaku~" Lloyd Asplund quickly moved to the side as Suzaku became more aware of his surroundings.

"I did?" Suzaku slowly got up but even then he felt the small bite of pain in his side. He looked around the room a bit before asking, "Where…?" Lloyd looked confused.

"Hm..?" Then his face lit up in realization. "Ah! We're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Suzaku and Lloyd then turned towards the door when they heard it slide open. Cecile walked in with a…_very_…displeased frown on her face.

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere. You were lucky!" Cecile gave Suzaku her famous "I-am-pissed" smile while holding out a cloth that held a familiar watch. "This is what saved your life, Mister!"

Lloyd then decided to butt-in. "You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet." Cecile quickly glared at her colleague before turning back to Suzaku.

"What were you thinking!? I thought your orders were to stay in a group!" Suzaku carefully took his father's watch, scared that if he angered Cecile any further she would grab and pull his ear like she used when he was younger.

"Yes, I know, but Dameji said that it would be best if I scouted ahead." Both Cecile and Lloyd's expression softened as they stared at the seventeen year old boy that they had known for four years. They both knew the B.S. Suzaku had to go through, practically every day. The Britannians treated him badly because he was just a filthy Eleven in their eyes. But the Elevens themselves were a bit of a different story. They treated him badly because of his surname. The "Kururugi" name.

To them, Suzaku's father, Genbu Kururugi , was just a coward and a disappointment. Suzaku was seen in a much darker light. To the rest, he was supposed to carry on his father's original plan, but instead he ran with his tail between his legs to the Bitannians. To the Japanese people, he was a traitor.

Before the silence could make the atmosphere even more awkward, Cecile brought out a small clear baggy from her pocket.

"I forgot, we had found you with this around your neck. " When Suzaku saw the familiar locket necklace inside the small baggy, he lurched forward (completely forgetting the pain he felt) and grabbed the bag. Once in his hand he tore open the seal and pulled out the necklace by its chain. The cheap locket shown in the light as Suzaku held it up for the other two occupants of the room to see.

_L.L…C.C…are you guys alright…?_

The silence lasted for a few moments before Lloyd broke it.

"Say…Suzaku…who are L.L. and C.C.?" Suzaku stared at Lloyd for a few moments before sighing; meanwhile he closed his fist around the cheap locket.

"Was I saying their names again?" Both Lloyd and Cecile nodded, looking a bit concerned and wondering why those two names held so much power over the seventeen year old.

"They are—no…" Suzaku then looked at the two scientists with a hardened gaze. "I'll tell you…someday. Now, what's the latest on the situation?" Lloyd's eyes narrowed a bit before he closed them and let out a sigh.

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported."

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet," Cecile said as she cut into the conversation. Suzaku's eyes widened slightly at the newest bit of information.

"They haven't, huh? Not yet-" Suzaku was about to say more when Lloyd cut in.

"Suzaku, as a Private, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?" Both Suzaku's and Cecile's eyes widened.

"Wah? But there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight!" Cecile was in too much shock to even object to Lloyd's plan as he held up a gold activation key.

"Well supposing you could?"

…

"CONGRADULATIONS! The only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change. You and your world. Whether you want it to or not." Suzaku stared at Lloyd then at the huge white beast above him. He then, at the back of his mind, remembered that Cecile was still in the Medical room for some reason and just staring into space. Suzaku then turned back to Lloyd.

"What do I have to do?" The Japanese boy could see the wheels of the scientist's head turning. Lloyd walked over to the Private and handed him a folded jumpsuit.

"well you can start by changing into these while I go inform our good viceroy about entering you into the battlefield." Suzaku raised an eyebrow but quietly accepted the change of clothing. He then walked into a makeshift changing room and began to take off the remains of his armored outfit. As he stripped, Suzaku could hear Lloyd talking to Prince Clovis.

"Good afternoon~!" Suzaku started to hear a man's voice on the other end of the conversation.

"_What is it!? We're in the middle of an operation!" _

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon~!" Suzaku heard the other man's voice (which sounded whiny to him) as he put his clothes into an unused locker and started to unfold the outfit given to him.

"_We've no time for this right now!"_ oh wait…that was Prince Clovis's voice. Suzaku could also hear their distressed voices as they reported the events of the battlefield.

"_We just lost Lazlo's squad!"_

"_Then do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad!"_

"_My Lord! That will break the encirclement!" _

"_Then reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."_

"_Alright, send in Bert's and the others too! Concentrate our forces there! Surround them! The enemy's main force is that center dot! Finish every one of them off!" _Suzaku, starting to doubt the reason why he had changed into this rather tight suit when they were already getting ready to finish off the terrorists, then heard nervous shouts from Lloyd's computer.

"_What!? Where's the enemy!?" _Then the prince shouted out, making Suzaku flinch in the process.

"_Lloyd!"_ of course, the scientist immediately responded.

"Yes, Your Highness~?" Suzaku then found himself leaning forward; wondering what the prince was going to say.

"_Can it win? Will your toy beat them?" _Suzaku could hear as Lloyd created a small, suspenseful pause.

"Hmp! My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot." Llyod then called out to Suzaku.

"Suzaku! You're up!"

…

"_**Z01 LANCELOT NOW ACTIVATED. LANCELOT ACTIVATED. RELEASING HATCH. Z01 LANCELOT, STAND BY FOR ACTIVATION. Z01 LANCELOT-"**_

As Suzaku got as comfortable as he could in the Knightmare, Lloyd's voice came up through the ear piece he had quickly stuck in.

"_So did you read the manual?"_ Suzaku looked around the cockpit as he answered.

"Pretty much."

"_Well done~! You scored at the top of the class at the simulator."_ Suzaku took a deep breath before sitting back and away from the controls.

"Hey, look. About what you told me earlier…" Even though he tried to ignore it, Suzaku heard the hesitation in Lloyd's voice.

"_Huuuh? Oh. It couldn't be, but the possibility is nearly zero-" _

"But that means that there's still a chance, right?" Suzaku heard as Lloyd sighed.

"_Yes I guess that is true…even so, you are not to do anything reckless. Cecile would have my head lopped off and plated if anything happened to you which is also why I must refrain myself from hurting you if you so much as scratch my Lancelot! The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism."_

"Okay, I understand, Lloyd. So…this is Lancelot?" Suzaku remembered seeing the Knightmare as he walked up to it. From what he could tell, Lloyd was simply brimming with excitement.

"_Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot. The world's first seventh generation Knightmare frame._

"_Well if you're ready Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up?"_ Suzaku then heard another woman's voice, guessing that it was Cecile's replacement since she was probably still in the medical room.

"_Initial start-up, now proceeding from phase twenty. Equipping energy filler."_ Suzaku could hear other voices in the background, but this woman's voice and commands were all that he cared about at the moment.

"_Initiating Devicer's set-up."_ Suzaku then plugged in the small golden key into the proper hole and watched as the screen lit up before him. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of the handles in a firm yet gentle grip. Suzaku then fell into the single minded concentration that he had learned from his martial arts teacher, Tohdoh. The noise around him faded into nothingness as he waited for the command.

"_**Lancelot…LAUNCH!"**_ And with that, the great white Knightmare frame screeched out of its resting spot. Over the earpiece, Suzaku heard as Lloyd laughed.

"Haha! Running full-throttle right out of the gate!"

_Cooler than the manual. Ouch!_ Suzaku thought as he grunted in pain from the small wound in his side. Not even five seconds after clutching his side, Suzaku immediately spotted an enemy Knightmare. He quickly brought the Lancelot close to the Sutherland and punched its head clear off. Suzaku watched as the ejection mechanism activated and the pilot was ejected to safety. A few moments later, Suzaku found and beat five more units; the last one seemed to be hesitating for some reason. He almost thought he could hear the terrorist inside scream as he destroyed that last one. He then noticed more reinforcements coming and remembered one program as they started to open fire. The Japanese pilot quickly put the Lancelot into a semi crouch position and activated the Blaze Luminous Shield on his right forearm; thus making the terrorists waste their bullets. Suzaku quickly made all the pilots eject from their Knightmares.

"Yes! I can do this! With Lancelot, I can stop all this at once!" When two more terrorist Knightmare frames came towards him, Suzaku quickly darted in between them and sliced one unit's arm off. When they were least expecting it, Suzaku quickly shot his Slash Harkens, thus finishing them off. The Lancelot pilot quickly moved on to the next Knightmare frame; slowly picking them off one, maybe two, at a time. In his earpiece, Suzaku was still able to hear the woman's voice.

"_These readings are even higher than predicted!"_

"_It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously~!" _Suzaku could immediately tell that this voice belonged to Lloyd.

_I can stop all of the Knightmares then this battle is over, _Suzaku thought as he clutched his side with one hand while the other remained at one of the handles; his latest attack dropping the Knightmares like flies. Suzaku gritted his teeth. _No matter what it takes, I've got to stop all of this…for C.C…and L.L…_

A small beeping sound then caught Suzaku's attention. He looked over the monitors and saw that there was a heat signature coming from inside one of the leaning buildings about less than half-a-mile away. Suzaku quickly made the white Knightmare frame jump and while he was in mid-air he shot a Slash Harken into a nearby building. After getting close to the building with the enemy Knightmare frame, Suzaku quickly shot his second Slash Harken into the building itself and pulled himself up.

When he got leveled with the right floor, Suzaku retracted the Slash Harkens and darted inside. The moment he spotted the enemy frame, the Japanese boy darted over and hit the Sutherland with the Lancelot's closed fist. Suzaku felt himself snarl before speaking over Lancelot's intercom.

"Are you the guy that's in command!?" Suzaku put more power into the Lancelot's movements, thus forcing the enemy Sutherland to move back to avoid being crushed under the Lancelot. Suddenly, the floor began to collapse. Fortunately, Suzaku was able to hold onto a stable piece of concrete. He lost sight of the Sutherland but quickly saw it once more as the dust settled. He let go of the hunk of concrete and piloted the white Knightmare into a very familiar spin kick. Suzaku watched with great satisfaction as the Sutherland tumbled away from the force of his impact. Suzaku moved forward and stopped in front of the downed Sutherland. Just as he was about to shoot it, a red Glasgow suddenly charged at him from the left. He was able to stop the Glasgow's fist from even touching the Lancelot with a single hand. He then heard a female's voice as she shouted over her intercom.

"_Hey! I'm returning the favor!" _Suzaku quickly caught the Slash Harken the red Glasgow shot at him and gave himself the reward of a small smirk when he heard the other pilot give a soft gasp. Suddenly remembering about L.L.'s crying face, Suzaku crushed the Glasgow's Slash Harken and forearm. He watched as the Glasgow's pilot ejected. When he turned back, Suzaku was surprised to see that the Sutherland was gone. As he searched the area around him, Suzaku quickly realized that he could hear someone getting beat up. As his eyes searched the surrounding area, he realized that it sounded close to his ear. With that, Suzaku realized that it was coming from the base.

And that Cecile was probably beating up Lloyd if the sounds of familiar voices yelling things like "_LLOYD!" _and "_GAAH! NO! STOP CECILE!" _Suzaku started to laugh a bit but was quickly stopped when he heard a _ping! _from the monitors before him. He drove the Lancelot towards the enemy unit and saw that it was the same Sutherland from earlier. Suzaku, with an upward curl to his lip, started to give chase. When he was a few yards away, the Sutherland turned its body slightly and began shooting at him which Suzaku proceeded to dodge.

Then, unexpectedly, the enemy Knightmare frame began to shoot upwards. Suzaku, with his quick reflexes, began to dodge and jump off the falling debris, Suzaku felt his eyes narrow in disgust.

"That bastard! He's tearing things up for no reason!" Suzaku glanced at one of his monitors when he heard a soft beeping sound. And he noticed that_ a_ living object was falling from one of the buildings. When he glanced at the monitor that showed the area above him, Suzaku saw a woman falling from one of the buildings. Without even thinking it through, Suzaku screeched to a halt and turned back slightly. With some help from the Lancelot's Land Spinners and a Slash Harken, Suzaku made the white Knightmare frame jump into the air and catch the falling woman. He carefully placed the woman down on her feet. In his ear, Suzaku could hear Lloyd's voice (full of pain of course).

"_Huh? He saved someone?" _The unfamiliar woman's voice was the one to answer Lloyd's question.

"_Yes, so it would seem." _Suzaku heard as Lloyd walked, with a limp too.

"_Hm…it's very strange of him." _Suzaku finally turned back to the events that were happening right now when he heard a scream in front of him. When he turned back to the woman, he saw her running away, still screaming. Suzaku felt his eyes widen a bit, not really knowing what else to do. While he was contemplating that, Cecile's face showed up in one of the monitors. Her face was unreadable but Suzaku saw the concern in her eyes.

"_Suzaku, Are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."_ Suzaku, then felt his resolve harden.

"No. I'm fine. Please let me keep going." Over the earpiece, Suzaku could hear Lloyd speaking.

"_Be careful with his operational time." _

"_Yes sir!" _Suzaku felt his sweat drop when he heard Lloyd again.

"_My, that boy is an excellent piece of equipment." _Suzaku silently chuckled when he heard a _"Lloyd!"_ from Cecile and an _"OW!" _from Lloyd.

After searching through the towering towers for more terrorists after finishing off the ones before him, Suzaku stopped when he heard Prince Clovis's voice.

"_Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!" _

"'Cease fire'?"

"_I, Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"_

_What the hel-?_

_~At Ashford~_

C.C. had watched L.L. as he stared into nothing. They sat in their shared room in their dirtied clothes filled with drying blood. Finally, after not being able to take the stench of death any more, C.C. stood from her spot and walked over to L.L. and lightly tapped on his arm.

"Come on, L.L. Let's take a shower." L.L. simply stayed there; staring at nothing. C.C. then proceeded to frown when she realized that L.L. was saying something. When she leaned forward, C.C. was able to understand what he was saying almost as if he was shouting it in her ear.

"Suzaku…is dead…Suzaku is…dead…Suzaku…" he kept on murmuring until finally, the cat eyed girl forcefully grabbed his arm and practically dragged the shocked boy to the bathroom and into the shower. Once there, she proceeded to strip him down to his boxers while waiting for the warm water to come out. When it was ready, she quickly shoved L.L. into the water and began to bathe him. She scrubbed his pale skin so hard, it was pink with flowing blood that was _under _his skin instead of the dull blood that had been there earlier. He didn't say anything but C.C. could see that he was slowly coming out of his funk, if only a little. After ten minutes, L.L. finally reached down and grabbed C.C.'s hand.

"It—it's fine. I—I think I can do it by myself now." C.C. looked up and into L.L.'s eyes, giving him an intense stare, before nodding and stepping away from the tub.

"I'll be in the guest bathroom if you need anything." L.L. nodded before taking the soap from her hand and washing himself; slowly and without any effort. C.C. looked back at him once more before leaving.

…

At least a day had passed and, of course, L.L. had not gotten out of his funk. Who would have? He continued to lay in bed; not really awake yet not really asleep either. C.C. stayed beside him the entire time; slowly coming to realize that she had adopted L.L.'s coping behavior. Taking care of someone else. _Well, at least L.L. needs to be taken care of._ It was the morning of the second day after they had returned. C.C. and L.L. were both on their sides while facing each other. The two teenagers stayed like that; simply staring and nothing more. Until a persistent knocking noise interrupted and an annoyingly familiar voice came through. Milly. She just never knew when to leave others alone.

"L.L.! C.C.! I know you're in there! I've seen Sayoko coming here with trays of food and I know you aren't sick because the food is never soup! Open up!" Neither made move but they could both tell that the other was listening to Milly as she threw insults and threats there way. Finally, when C.C. could no longer take being called a "Pizza Eating Whore," she got up, her green hair swinging, and opened the door. Milly, who had been pretty close to the door, stumbled back when it suddenly opened to an enraged C.C.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" And, with a shocked Milly on the floor, the door closed without any fuss. Really, the only reason Milly stopped was because she saw a small glimmer of a tear in C.C.'s golden eyes. With her blue eyes wide, Milly did as she was told and went away.

_~Student Council Room~_

Four heads turned to Milly as she walked into the student council room. Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina all looked relieved to see that their student council president hadn't been followed in by the Ice King and Queen while Schneizel looked confused.

"Where's L.L. and C.C.?" Milly shook her head slightly before practically falling into her seat. All the other members of the student council then noticed Milly's mood and realized that something big must have happened. Shirley tentively reached for her friend and asked her what had happened. Milly took a big sigh. She told them about asking Sayoko to tell her where L.L. and C.C. were. She told them about the Japanese maid telling her that they should be left alone. Milly told them about how she went up tp their shared room and banged on her door. They all experienced different levels of shock when Milly told them about how C.C. had opened the door only to scream at her. The thing that really got to all of them was that C.C. had apparently been on the verge of bursting into tears. They all stayed quiet; even Schneizel. Finally, Nina was the first to break the silence.

"I-I think that Sch-Schneizel should be the one to go check on them." Everyone seemed a bit surprised about Nina speaking voluntarily before Rivalz and Shirley followed up on that suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea!" Shirley said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! C.C. and L.L. are good friends with Schneizel so I doubt that they'll bite his head off!" said Rivalz.

Schneizel held up a hand in an attempt to calm them. "I wouldn't say we're 'good friends'-" Before he got another word out, Schneizel was shushed by Milly's rolled up paperwork.

"This is an order from your student council president! Go find out what's wrong with L.L. and C.C.!" Schneizel released a sigh, knowing that he couldn't do much if he wanted to keep his reputation intact. He stood up, gave a slight bow before saying, "Right away, Madame President!" The rest of the student council cheered him on as he left the room. When he was finally out of their line of sight, Schneizel let out the breath he had been holding in. As he walked towards the two siblings' room, the blonde haired boy began to message his aching shoulders and what he could reach for his back. He winced every time his hand brushed over a nasty bruise yet continued at a dignified pace. When he stopped in front of their room, Schneizel stood up straight once more and was about to knock, when the door slide open. He stayed staring as both C.C. and L.L. clung together. Not crying yet not perfectly fine either. C.C. had her arms around L.L.'s shoulders while L.L. held C.C. around her waist. The two siblings stared at Schneizel with wide, scared eyes.

Slowly, almost as if he were trying to keep from scaring them, Schneizel walked forward. When he was finally in front of them, Schneizel crouched down, grabbed the both of them, and pulled them into a tight hug. Both L.L. and C.C. stayed very still as Schneizel tightened his grip.

"Whatever is going on, whatever is causing you so much pain…I will find it and destroy it. Trust me. _I want to protect the both of you. You are like my family. Don't cry. I promise I won't ever leave the two of you alone. Ever. Just try to stay strong. In the end, we'll all be happy. Just wait until I destroy the stem of your unhappiness_." L.L. only cried harder at Schneizel's last sentences. He remembered there was once a time when a brown haired, green eyed idiot used to tell him similar promises.

/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\\

Comments:

Yes I know, there are probably a shit load of mistakes. But I was being pressed on time. My sister is mad at me so im not allowed to use her computer but here I am! Trying to update this thing for all the people who have stuck by this fanfic. That mostly means **LeAwesome**, **SailorKickass**, Crazy Anko, and Koryanders (you are the only ones who reviewed so you're the only ones I know about)

Oh, and LeAwesome, SailorKickass you may ask your question but I decided to tweak my question filter. You may ask about anything except on how this story will end. Or the r1 part of this story. I really hope the ending of r1 and the start of r2 hit you giuys like a train XD but that isn't until the far off future. Hopefully not but it seems that way.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS:**

Sly Zizi: oh, my poor Lulu he's just got another hit but once he knows the fact he'll get better :) please update the next chapter or I'll annoy you

Reply: Hmmm tempting. Because of you I might never update! :D

LeAwesomeOne IX: Hmm... So this was what you meant when you reviewed SailorKickass' NEKO that you thought you've finally found a good Schneizel. You were planning on a good Schneizel! Oh and it was super amusing reading SailorKickass' review, I was grinning like a fool. Another hole, huh? Anyway, it's one o'clock in the morning here (and I'm super hungry DX) so I shall not ask the question. Yet. But poor Lelouch... I hope Suzaku comes back soon and comfort Lelouch and they go love each other like they're supposed to. Oh, then I was thinking... What if Schneizel is Infinite?! *le gasp* I mean, it IS a possible role reversal, no? So maybe... Schneizel's role will be like Lelouch in the anime, trying to protect yet viewed like the bad guy. Hmm...Anyway, I beg you to update soon. I think I'll update My Teacher My Caretaker in a few hours (more like, after I sleep then wake up), so... Yup. Oh, and I like where this story is going. :)

Reply:…WHAT!? Me!? Planning on a good Schneizel!? Pft! Please! *whispers* how the hell did you know?...and btw…they might see each other soon ;) oh? Do tell, where DO you think this story is going?

SailorKickass270: HELL YES. *turns to the random group of children behind me* and that, little angels, is why it is important to review stories on because then...the authors may not know about you XD And why would I ask how the story ends?! That's like getting a good book and then skipping to the end! I wouldn't have asked that even if you never mentioned it. I'm still trying to debate which question do I want to know more, but when I figure it out I'll ask :P It may be random. If we're talking and you're text-screaming in caps about how you're being brutally murdered...don't be surprised when I ignore you and reply with my question. Cx Also...when I came across the B.S part...I read it as the full word, but then I stopped, looked back at it. And then I realized that's what you actually meant XD I was confused for a second! Anyway, poor Lelouch...still in the dumps. But I'm confused though, aren't you following the story line? How's Lelouch with Clovis and then at Ashford at the same time? Is it different times or is Lelouch/L.L not the one who's with Clovis? Is it... *looks around* you-know-who?! I don't want to say his name since you reply on the next chapter. I mean the one who helped them escape last chapter? If this is some big plot question thing, then don't answer it! I want to ask a different question! . Okay Pft? CONFIRM THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THIS INFORMATION!

Reply: Hmm, children and "Little angels"…I don't think those can actually be in the same sentence unless you are saying that they aren't. *checks ears* yep I'm pretty sure I understand that information. Oh well, I mean you never know who might ask! Well, mostly the events though the characters might be different from the original story line. For example: Milly being against L.L. and C.C. And if it is the person that gave L.L. his Geass, then no. And you just used your question! :D Jk! I'll wait for your question!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**/\\\**

**An "Average" Day**

"Wake up, Schneizel!" The rest of the student council watched silently as Milly hit their second vice president on the head with some rolled up paperwork repeatedly.

"I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving!" she only stopped when the blonde boy raised his head.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" Everyone stopped working to watch this spectacle. All except L.L. and C.C. who continued to do their work. Rivalz, who sat cross legged in his chair, quickly spoke up.

"Well it serves you right for ditching me the other day!" Shirley quickly followed the bluenette's example and scolded the violet eyed boy.

"That's right! What was up with you yesterday!?" No one else really realized it but the two Kururugis in the room saw how Schneizel darted his eyes away from everyone.

"Oh. Well…" Schneizel was not given time to explain himself.

"That's enough you guys. Let's not get side tracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget then there won't be money left for anything at all!" the ever quiet Nina then quietly spoke up.

"And if it comes to that point…"

"Then the Equestrian Club will be pissed. We don't want them coming in here on horseback!" interjected Rivalz with a playful smile. Milly on the other hand looked a tad annoyed.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?" Shirley, the peacemaker, quickly changed the subject. A bit.

"Well it would've been nice of you to remind us of this a day ago!"

"I say a day later. Then we would have given up!" Rivalz said while leaning on his right elbow towards Shirley. Both L.L. and C.C. continued to listen to this conversation while moving their pens to make it look like they were doing work instead.

"Good idea! We could still do that!" Schneizel said as he became more active in the conversation.

"GUTS!" At Milly's shout, everyone (L.L. and C.C. included) cringed before Rivalz asked if Milly was trying to use that spell again.

"Yup!" Milly replied as she placed both hands on the table, "I want you people to be putting your all into this!" Schneizel raised an eyebrow before stating that he didn't believe that the blonde girl's "magic" was going to do a whole lot. Shirley then raised her hand.

"Actually, it's got me going, Madame President!" Milly quickly leaned back with a smile.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like." The orange headed girl then grabbed her left arm and bent it.

"I've trained hard in the gymnastics club!" The presidents club then turned a bit predatory.

"That's not what I was getting at," Shirley looked confused before Milly continued. "You're a ten. From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyways. You've been filling out in all the right places huh?" Shirley looked surprised but quickly snapped out of it when she saw Rivalz "looking."

"Madame President! What are you talking about you pervert!?"

Before anymore could be said, L.L. and C.C. both stood up and walked towards Milly with their paperwork. The student council president visibly tensed as they came closer and the entire room fell silent. Then, almost in sync, the two siblings handed their president their finished paperwork. Surprised, Milly simply got their work and the rest of the council watched as the green haired girl walk towards the door while L.L. got their things. When they finally left the room, the rest of the student council turned their heads towards Schneizel and started asking him questions (well except Nina).

"Did they tell you anything?"

"What were they doing?"

"Were they really sick?"

"Did you find out if they were doing sex?"

Everyone turned to look at Nina who blushed and looked to the side.

"What? There is a rumor going around that they're together and that's why they're so close!" Everyone kept staring at the poor girl until Schneizel shook his head.

"I can't tell you because I myself don't know."

"WHAT!?" The rest of the student council looked back at the blonde boy.

"What do you mean 'what'? I can't tell you what I don't know!"

…

Schneizel, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina walked into class but were surprised by what they heard.

"They used poison gas!?"

"Man, that's freaky! Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here!"

"Oh my god! I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku! That must have been the gas!"

"Are they saying anything else about it?"

Shirley quickly turned to her friends with a questioning look. "Shinjuku?"

Schneizel cupped his chin as if in thought while L.L. and C.C. made their way towards the classroom. "I heard about it in real time from a friend. That's why I called you the other day."

The some random guy shouted. "Hey! Check out the footage of those dead Elevens!"

"Ugh! Don't look at that!" The student council members turned to look at L.L. when they heard him sound like he was about to throw up. They saw as C.C. held onto him as the raven haired boy held a pale hand to his mouth. The yellow eyed girl quickly led the boy to the nearest bathroom and followed him inside even though it was the Boys' restroom.

After a few minutes passed, L.L. had been able to calm down enough to make it to his next class. When the two Kururugis did walk in, a certain redhead caught both of their attentions.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sophie's been worried sick all this time!"

"You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah; I just have to go easy for a little while. Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up." As the two siblings walked towards their seats, C.C. tilted her head towards L.L.

"So, do you like something you see?" The raven gave C.C. a sharp look before replying.

"Just thinking that this is a rare event. She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started." C.C. smirked; liking the answer that was given to her. As they sat down, green haired girl got her hair and started braiding little bits of it as she told L.L. what she knew on the girl.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something," at this C.C. waved her hand dismissively. "And she barely showed up at school last year, either. Still her grades are one of the top ten in your entire graduating class." This reminded the both of them that they were born in different years and meant that Kallen was mostly around L.L.'s age.

"And she is a member of the Stadtfeld family which means she's 'well-bred' and 'rolling' in money." C.C. rolled her eyes and made quotation marks with her fingers. L.L.'s eyes narrowed before looking away from the Stadtfeld girl.

"Her act is too well put together. I'm pretty sure she's hiding something." C.C. looked at L.L. from the corner of her eye.

"So you noticed that too?" L.L. then turned to look back at the Stadtfeld girl before shaking his head and looking back at C.C.

"There will be no digging up that one's secrets. They'll probably be of no importance to us." C.C. sighed and simply went back to braiding her hair as they waited for their teacher to arrive. When the class did begin, she noticed that L.L. was doodling in his notebook instead of going to sleep as he usually did. And it was almost always of familiar things. Like green eyes. Or a certain heart shaped locket. Or of a very detailed Sakura tree.

Finally, after going through half of their classes, lunch rolled around and they began to leave. As usual, they spent their lunch up on the rooftop and took to cloud watching. When it was nearly time for class to begin they started to head down to their

When they passed by an open window, they both saw a familiar redhead with a _very _familiar blonde. They stopped and watched as he seemed to be talking to her before walking away. As the two siblings were about to start walking themselves, they saw Schneizel stop and turn back to Kallen. They saw the blonde vice president visibly tense for some reason. L.L., deciding that he better do something or something bad was going to happen, made himself useful as a distraction.

"Hey Schneizel! Don't you know it's time to head to Chemistry!? You better a move on before you're late!" The two heard as Schneizel cursed and began to run. Shouting that he had forgotten that it was his turn to set up for class. After making sure that Schneizel was out of sight, both L.L. and C.C. began to head for the chemistry lab. After a moment, C.C. broke the silence.

"Why did you do that? You've never really cared about any other student than me." L.L. raised an eyebrow but continued to walk and look straight ahead.

"Are you getting jealous?" at this C.C. didn't say anything but L.L. continued. "And didn't you hear him? He said that he forgot that it was his turn to handle the equipment today." C.C.'s eyes widened; not really believing that she had missed that.

"And Schneizel never forgets anything."

…

The next day, as L.L. stared into the mirror, he could see that, even though he was not activating the power at the moment, it was shining brightly in his reflection. When he noticed that C.C. had walked back into the room, the raven quickly moved away.

"What's wrong?" the green haired girl asked as she handed the purple eyed boy a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing," he said as he glanced back at the mirror. "Nothing at all."

…

C.C. watched with a bit of a glower as L.L. watched Kallen who was watching Schneizel who then in turn noticed that Kallen was watching him so he started to watch her so she quickly stopped watching him which in turn caused all of them to stop watching each other for fear that the person they had been watching noticed that they were watching them and thought that they were a watching creep or something. It was just a whole big watching thing.

When it was finally time to go to the student council meeting/next class, everyone in the class began to pack up. C.C. noticed that the moment that Schneizel began talking to Kallen, L.L. had stopped moving and was probably listening.

"You think that you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you." The two siblings (along with some of Kallen's friends) were surprised at this.

"Sure; I was wondering when you were going to ask."

…

Both L.L. and C.C. made it to the club house and their rooms to quickly drop off their stuff. They were both relieved that Schneizel was in charge of bringing Kallen to their meeting instead of themselves. When they were both done freshening themselves up, they quickly made their way down to ballroom of the club house. They quickly passed by the kitchen and picked up the pizza and desserts that were created by Sayoko (whom they thanked).

When they finally arrived, with L.L. carrying the plates and C.C. carrying the pizza, they noticed that introductions were well on their way. Or at least that is how it seemed to be before they entered the room. The rest of the student council stayed quiet as the two left the food on a table and put some pizza on their plates. Right before they went to a different table, Schneizel cleared his throat.

"L.L., C.C. I do believe that it would be courteous to introduce your selves to Miss. Kallen Stadtfeld here." Kallen herself turned towards them and held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Kallen Stadtfeld. It's a pleasure to meet you." The rest of the student council didn't seem a bit surprised when L.L. glared at her or that she took a step back. After a moment, L.L. seemed to nod to himself (probably deciding that he liked her reaction) before turning back to C.C. and walking past her. C.C. gave Kallen her signature "eat shit and die" smirk before following L.L. to the farthest table that had chairs.

Shirley quickly turned back to Kallen with a smile on her face. "Wow Kallen! Most people would have peed themselves if they had gotten a glare like that from L.L.!" Rivalz, Milly, and Nina all smiled as well.

"Yeah! You must have some serious guts if you could stand a glare like that!" Milly nearly shouted her excitement.

Schneizel on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Come on. His glares aren't that bad. It is just his way of assessing your strength." Rivalz crossed his arms and bent forward.

"You're only saying that because you are the only one who wasn't affected by his glares!" Milly cupped her chin as she nodded.

"Yeah…now that I think about it, when he first met you, he didn't stop glaring at you for a week! Finally, he got it through his icy head that you were never going to be scared of him and that you were probably good enough to breathe the same air as the both of them!" It was at this point in time when Kallen finally found her voice.

"Um, who are they and why don't they like me?" Schneizel crossed his arms before looking over to the two siblings.

"They are mostly known as the Ice King and Queen of Ashford Academy. L.L. and C.C. Kururugi." They all turned to Kallen when she gasped softly.

"Are they…Japanese?" Schneizel chuckled quietly while shaking his head.

"Even though they claim that, I'm pretty sure that they are full blooded Britannians." Just then, Rivalz started to lightly push Schneizel towards the table that was flooded with food.

"Oh, who cares? Let's just eat!" and with that, the entire student council and their newest member piled up the food on their plates and sat at the table closest to the TV. Well, everyone but Schneizel that is. The blonde boy walked and sat at L.L. and C.C.'s table without a hint of hesitation. And the two Kururugis said nothing! The rest of the student council just shrugged and told Rivalz to start channel surfing. Right when they were all able to agree on a particular movie to watch, the TV then changed to a news channel with news that even caught L.L., C.C., and Schneizel's attention.

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all the Elevens. He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."_ Suddenly the news woman's face appeared.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news! The man suspected as the murderer has been captured! According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."_ The woman's face was then replaced with a live video that showed two soldiers leading a man with brown hair to who knows where. The cameraman then decided to get a close up and, as the student council took in the mess of brown curls and green eyes, gasps could be heard from somewhere in the back.

"_Private Suzaku Kururugi. A former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat. Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."_ Slowly, almost comically so, everyone turned towards L.L. and C.C. and watched as their eyes widened and they stared unblinkingly to the TV. The only reason they started moving and didn't remain still as statues was because the next scene was of Suzaku Kururugi getting hit in the face as he started talking. L.L. slowly got up from his seat and stumbled his way towards the TV with C.C. not far behind. Schneizel snapped out of his daze when L.L. fell to his knees in front of the TV while C.C. stood beside him.

"S…Suzaku…is still…alive?"

_~At a Military Base in Tokyo, Japan~_

The room Suzaku sat in was dark and lit by a single lamp. The man in front of him had teal hair and was called Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist Faction. "Do you know anything about this weapon, Suzaku Kururugi? It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt and we've done a little homework on you, as well." Suzaku stayed silent and continued to look down at the table in front of him.

"You were the eldest child of Japan's last acting Prime Minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear." At this, Suzaku raised his head and looked defiantly at the Margrave.

"You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that gun." The Private tried not to wince at the pain he felt in his cheeks. Before anything else could be said, Suzaku's chair was kicked out from under him and he fell to the floor; not being able to catch himself since his movements were restricted by the tied straightjacket.

"We found your fingerprints all over this weapon," said Jeremiah as he held up the baggy that carried the gun. "You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian! Not some worthless Eleven!" Suzaku raised his head and with tired eyes yelled what he had been trying to say this entire time.

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" They apparently didn't agree with him if that foot heading towards his face had anything to say about it.

_~Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse~_

After the student council meeting, Schneizel escorted both L.L. and C.C. back to their rooms. He stayed there standing as the two Kururugis sat down carefully on their bed.

"So…who's Suzaku? Do you know him?" At first L.L. and C.C. said nothing, but then C.C. turned to glare at the purple eyed Britannian.

"Why the hell do you want to know!?" the green haired girl snarled. Just as she was about to stand up and walk towards the blonde boy, L.L. grabbed her arm firmly. When he spoke, the raven looked at anything else but Schneizel.

"We first met Suzaku during the war. He started taking care of us; so much that we started referring to each other as family." Schneizel felt a pang of…of…of _something_ but said nothing and let L.L. continue.

"When we were finally captured by the Britannian Army, they shipped us to a registration center or children. There, C.C. and I told the rather rude lady that our surname was Kururugi and that the boy waiting outside was our brother. So, even though the three of us aren't related to one another at all, we were all reborn into this system as siblings." Schneizel watched as a smile appeared on the two "siblings'" faces. After a quiet moment, L.L.'s smile slowly disappeared.

"We stayed together for a short while, but then the staff there decided to ship Suzaku of to a different orphanage. We hadn't seen him since." Schneizel noticed as C.C.'s eyes darted towards L.L. before they returned to staring at the wooden floor in front of her. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for Schneizel, he didn't mention it. Schneizel also didn't say anything on C.C.'s watery eyes or on her quickly leaving the room. When he turned back to L.L., he saw as tears began to crawl down his face and off his chin. Even though he didn't like the thought, the blonde haired Britannian knew that this boy, this _Eleven_, meant a lot to L.L. and C.C. But mostly L.L. this realization made his chest ache a bit and only a bit.

Schneizel walked towards the bed and sat next to L.L.; pulling the dark haired Britannian into a tight hug.

"Is he the one that you cry for? The reason that you and C.C. are sad? Because you know that being accused of treason means that the penalty is death?" Schneizel waited patiently and watched as L.L. nodded his head slowly.

So with a sigh, the purple eyed boy carefully pushed L.L. down onto the bed. L.L. almost didn't notice the shift, but when he did, he did not push back and demand to know what was going on. Instead, he uncovered his red eyes filled with tears and looked up at rather handsome Britannian. He never really noticed how, while Suzaku's green eyes seemed like the two most beautiful gems in the entire world, Schneizel's pale purple eyes were also beautiful in their own right. Or how his hair seemed so touchable and silky while Suzaku's hair had been messy yet soft to the touch and just livelier. _That's it_, thought L.L. as he continued to stare up at a quiet Schneizel that had been leaning over him for more than three minutes.

_While Suzaku is so full of life and love, Schneizel seems to be a glass imitation of it. Cold and beautiful, yet still an imitation of it. Does he…expect me to be the one to be the one to turn his glass into skin? Impossible…my heart…it hurts…and Suzaku…_

L.L. and Schneizel continued to say nothing as they stared at each other; L.L. didn't really notice that Schneizel was in between his open legs or that he placed both hands on either side of his head. Then, in a rather surprising shift, Schneizel leaned down closer to L.L.'s face. With just a few inches away from L.L.'s face, Schneizel spoke to him in a whispered voice.

"Do you want me to make that pain go away? To end your sorrow and despair?" Usually, L.L. would have laughed at the way Schneizel was speaking to him right now but this was not usually. When L.L. stayed quiet, the blonde haired school boy began to descend downwards; slowly getting closer to L.L. Meanwhile, all L.L. could think about was Suzaku. He remembered the warmth of being held in the Japanese boy's arms. He remembered staring into the brunette's green eyes with uncertainty in his own and finding comfort in the emerald orbs. He remembered the baby soft tan skin that hid the muscles that he had when they were both children; now that he remembered, Suzaku hadn't changed much. So with the image of The Idiot in his mind, he began to close his eyelids and let his lips part. When L.L. felt Schneizel's fore head on his own and their noses' touch, he and the blonde on top of him heard the door slide open and a familiar voice float in.

"Hey, L.L. I brought some tissue-" In sync, Schneizel and L.L. turned to see a shocked C.C. in the door way.

…

When Schneizel left the room, he left behind a wide eyed and flushed L.L. with sexily tussled hair and a very angry C.C. Yet, with those two losses, the purple eyed eighteen year old gained a red hand print on his face.

Suzaku would have been proud of C.C.

**/\\\**

**Comments:**

**Yay! New chapter! Btw, this SchneizelxLelouch part just…came to me! How do you think Suzaku would react!? O.o o.O there would probably be a dead body with blonde hair. Or maybe Suzaku will shave Schneizel's hair (the thing that makes women want to touch him), cut out his eyes (probably what make women swoon), cut off what makes him a man (8-), and probably cut off his legs (the things that make him so damn tall). Maybe some other things.**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING TIME!**

**Okay, first things first, I am creating a kind of series. It will be a bunch of stories that don't really have anything to do with each other at all but are just part of a series. I'm calling it:**

**The Code Series.**

**So far, I have:**

**Code: Cat/ Code: Demon/ Code: Genie/ Code: Ghost / Code: Merman/ Code: Mummy/ Code: Robot/ and Code: Wolf**

**ALL SUZALULU! And they are mostly inspirations from other movies/pictures that I have seen.**

**I am going to post this along with the first chapter of Code: Cat. For now, here's an excerpt:**

"_Then, still naked, they snuggled up in Lelouch's bed and slept together. They actually looked a lot like kittens."_

**REVIEW OF COURSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS:**

LeAwesomeOne IX: _You know, with your excerpt, I would've seriously thought that 'they' is referring to Suzaku and Lelouch if I had not read Code: Cat. XD ANYWAYYYY... I will never mind a moment (or two, or three, or more) of Schneizel/Lelouch... because I'm a shipper! XD But really, Suzaku would've been seriously damn proud of CC for protecting Lelouch's, umm... chastity. XD UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!_

Reply: I am actually a bit surprised that Code: Cat has more favorites and followers than this one. Oh well, who cares right? There might be more moments of Schneizel/Lelouch but that will stop as soon as Suzaku's in the picture…well at least Lelouch will stop. Yeah, though I'm sure he would have been much happier if he had been the one to protect Lelouch's chastity. Schneizel would have gotten a much more…creative punishment. Here's your update!

SailorKickass270: _Nope. No. NU. I don't care if Lelouch had been thinking about (sexily) Suzaku while that happened, if I were C.C., I would have smacked him across his (sexily) face four times, damn it! You *smack* Are *smack* A *smack* Kururugi! *smack* _ son of a bit- ANYWAY. I knew that was coming though...when C.C. left the room... Me: "Woah there! Don't leave those two alone!" o_O Now...let's get to the part you're waiting for, little (sexily) masochist. XD *pulls out a random sword and points it at you* I, Sailorkickass, hereby declare the need for you to update soon unless you want me to find you, and (sexily) slice out your ovaries so that every time you read some (sexily XD) lemon they can NO LONGER EXPLODE from the (sexily) sexiness! Doesn't that sound just terrible? _ And don't mind the word sexily being everywhere...I blame you. That word is just funny to me now x3_

Reply: …You do realize that Schneizel was the one that got slapped, right? C.C. would never raise her hand against the person that raised her…maybe…I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. I (sexily) think that I should (sexily) update so I can keep my (sexily) delicate ovaries in my (sexily) delicate body. I think that having the word "sexily" is rather funny! May the sexiness continue!

**A/N: Yes I know the name "Infinite" is so main-stream but, you have to admit, whoever came up with it was pretty clever. Kudos to the creator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**His Name Is Infinite**

Lloyd sighed as he watched Cecile pace back and forth in the Knightmare frame hanger that held the great Lancelot.

"Oh, no. We've lost the most crucial part of the equation." Lloyd, the great genius he was, was smart enough to duck. And in time too. Cecile's clipboard barely missed him by a centimeter.

"How can you say that at such a time, Lloyd!? Suzaku is being accused of treason!" Lloyd quickly darted behind a rather burly scientist in order to hide from his blue haired assistant's wrath.

"I say that because only our dear Suzaku can pilot my beloved child! He clocked in at 94%! No one can possibly match his readings!" Cecile scowled at the scared scientist as she stalked towards him.

"Well you should tell them that! Maybe they'll let Suzaku go!" Lloyd's face fell and he became serious at Cecile's suggestion.

"Cecile…he's an Honorary Britannian, they'd never listen. Ever since General Bartley's disgrace, the Purebloods have had the military in an iron grip. Their view is that one of their own could never be a criminal. But if the criminal is an Eleven, then it paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status." Lloyd watched with sad eyes as Cecile slowed her advance down to a halt. Almost like her strength left her, the blunette practically fell into the chair nearest to her.

"But what about Suzaku? What about…my son…?" the eccentric scientist carefully walked towards Cecile and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"His fate is all but decided." Cecile closed her eyes at Lloyd's reply and simply tilted her head back.

_Please…don't let him die…_

…

Even though the rest of the student body said nothing, no one said a thing about the rather obvious tension between the Ice King, Queen, and Spring Prince of Ashford Academy. It was worse in the student council room where the tension simply covered the air with its heaviness. Finally, in an attempt to break the rather awkward silence, Rivalz decided to talk to Schneizel about gambling.

"Hey, Schneizel, got anything going on later? After all, classes have been cancelled for the day. Folks have been asking for a rematch!" At this, Shirley quickly stood up with her disapproval evident in her eyes.

"You are not gambling you guys!"

Rivalz was quick to respond as he turned to face the orange haired girl. "Come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" The two student council members turned to face the blonde Vice President when he chuckled and put down his pen.

"She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit." Both Rivalz and Shirley looked at the purple eyed Britannian with confused looks on their faces.

"Huh?"

"I found a better opponent actually." Schneizel looked rather pleased with himself though he tried not to smile.

"You did? I don't get it," said Shirley who was trying to figure out why Schneizel would want to stop gambling after all this time.

"You're cutting me in on the action too right?" asked Rivalz who had an excited glow to his eyes.

Schneizel laughed before answering. "Better not, it's not really up your alley." Rivalz then started laughing before pointing towards Schneizel's lightly bruised cheek.

"Is that the reason you got that bruise?" Silence filled the room. It was only broken when C.C. got up and grabbed L.L. They both left the room with no further noise. When the door closed completely behind them, the rest of the student council turned towards Schneizel.

"What happened between you guys?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys were best buddies or something!"

"Oh, come on Rivalz! They probably were more than that!" Everyone turned to look at Shirley who ended up blushing.

"What!? It's a possibility, right? You were dating C.C., right?" Milly then turned to Shirley with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh it wasn't Schneizel and C.C. kissing in a tree. It was Schneizel and L.L." the rest of the student council turned to look at the blonde but were surprised to find his seat empty.

"Schneizel?" asked Nina hesitantly.

"Oh darn, he got away!" Milly said as she hit her fist against the palm of her hand.

…

Margrave Jeremiah turned his chair around and was glad to see Diethard Reid standing before his desk.

"You handled His Highness's memorial program very well. A little too weepy for my tastes, but…" the margrave trailed off as he continued to stare down at Diethard.

"Yes, well the masses tend to like tear jerkers, Your Excellency." Diethard met Jeremiah's gaze head on and without hesitation.

"Spoken like a true TV man. Still, I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. You did well in the short time you had," the teal haired man's eyes slightly narrowed. "One would almost think that you were expecting His Highness to meet his untimely end." If Diethard was intimidated, then he did not show it. Instead, the producer of Hi-TV merely took a step back before bowing a bit.

"It is quite common for memorial programs to be set in advance for important people."

Jeremiah smirked slightly before responding. "Does that include me as well?"

"Recent events may have bumped you up the list a bit, Your Excellency."

"I wasn't deemed important enough till now, is that it? How forth right of you," Jeremiah said as he continued to stare at Diethard coolly.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Jeremiah then tilted his head to the side.

"Ever thought of enlisting? The army could use more men like you."

"I don't think it would be a very good fit. Not really my cup of tea." Diethard continued to look straight ahead; not even really affected by Kewell Soresi and Villetta Nu gazes towards him.

"You prefer the civil sector, I take it?" When Diethard didn't answer, Jeremiah waved his hand lazily.

"No matter, I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial."

"We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians." Diethard said with a completely stoic face.

"Excellent. You catch on quickly, don't you? Be sure the rabble can see his face," Jeremiah said as he made a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

Villetta, ever observant, voiced her concerns about the public transference. "Lord Jeremiah. There are those among the Elevens who see Private Kururugi as a hero. Some might very well make an attempt to free him." Jeremiah turned towards Villetta with a narrowed gaze.

"I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone even thinks of causing trouble, they'll be executed on the spot!" the margrave spat out.

…

"You can't tell me it was this joker!"

"_You_ ordered the cease fire!?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

The Japanese terrorists yelled over the sound of the moving train. The white figure then spoke with a powerful voice.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The Settlement and the Ghetto," as the masked man said this, he held out his arms towards the general direction of the two. Then, Ohgi, the leader of this small group of terrorists, stepped forward from the rest of his friends.

"Yeah, we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them-"

"You're wrong," the white figure drawled out. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Even though it could not be heard by anyone but himself, Ohgi realized and said aloud the keyword in this stranger's sentence; "fall."

"It's little better than childish nuisance."

"What was that!?" one of the terrorists yelled. He was quickly followed by another.

"You callin us a bunch of kids!?"

"You should know your enemy," the voice said with its voice modulator more noticeable. "It is not people, but Britannia itself! It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent! Take up your sword! Fight for justice!" Then, a very familiar redhead spoke up.

"Oh please! That's all easy enough to say, isn't it!? Hiding behind that mask! Why should we even trust you!?"

"She's right!"

"Lose the mask!"

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?" asked Ohgi in a demanding voice. The masked man then spoke up in a strong, confident voice.

"Very well. I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power! If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust." Underneath the mask, a Britannian schoolboy smiled.

…

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said with a loud voice as he sat down on the stool chair that he had been provided with. Suzaku slightly leaned back and away from the glass at Lloyd's surprise visit.

"Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties. So I guess you have nothing to worry about." After hearing that, Suzaku leaned back forward with a smile.

"That's good to hear." After a moment of silence, Lloyd let a frown fall on his face.

"Not much luck on your end though. You may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you certainly." At this Suzaku's eyes widened and his smile fell from his face.

"But the court's where the truth comes to light!"

Lloyd simply stared down when he answered. "I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late." Suzaku let his head fall.

"If that is how the world works, then so be it! I've no regrets!" Lloyd then outright glared at Suzaku which made him unconsciously lean back.

"You truly are a foolish boy! What about Cecile? Or what about this mysterious L.L. and C.C.? Don't you care about what they'll think if you were to die because of a crime you weren't accused of? And most importantly: what about my Lancelot? Who is going to pilot him? I refuse to let anyone else get anywhere near his cockpit!" Lloyd then stood up and began to walk away.

"Stop thinking that you are the only one that is affected by this, Kururugi!"

…

"Are we really going to go?" L.L. didn't answer C.C.'s question; he just continued to get dressed in his usual outing clothes. Knowing that the dark haired boy was not going to answer her question, the yellow eyed girl simply shrugged and put on her white hat before leaving the room.

"You better hurry up. The train that'll take us to their little parade is going to come to the station near here in less than an hour.

…

"_Any moment. Any moment now. The sight to see; throngs lining the route! All of them waiting on bated breath; waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by! Honorary Britannian and former Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi!"_

"_I-I! I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!"_

Milly, Nina, Shirley, and Rivalz all stared at the TV hoping to get a glimpse at the newly discovered Kururugi.

"_Voices of scorn; growing ever louder! Voices bearing testament to the people's love for their prince! Raining their judgment down on a terrorist."_

…

L.L. and C.C. watched with tears already in their eyes as Suzaku was brought down the street and surrounded by armed Knightmare frames. It broke their hearts when they saw the guns held towards him and the bruises and scratches that nearly covered his face.

"Margrave Jeremiah. Integral in settling this case will be presiding over the trial as acting consul."

As Suzaku was starting to pass them by, L.L. and C.C. began to shout, trying to get his attention; but they were drowned out by the other Britannians' yells. Just as they were going to begin following the vehicles through the crowd, the margrave gave the command to halt. Slowly but surely, the rest of the crowd stopped shouting as well.

"This is not a scheduled stop! Could there have been an accident?"

"This is Site 5! There is a vehicle approaching them!"

"It's-It's Prince Clovis's personal transport! And it's heading straight for the terrorist's transport!"

Everyone watched as Prince Clovis's car stopped in front of the procession; L.L. and C.C. were the first to notice that the vehicle was only a cheap copy of Clovis's actual transport.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport!? Come out of there!" shouted the margrave over the intercom. Everyone gasped as they watched the flag of Britannia burn rapidly; revealing a figure that was dressed in a white outfit that had some light purple trimmings. The figure wore a mask that had an opaque center.

"I am…Infinite!"

"_Who-Who is this person!? This man calling himself Infinite!? Standing before a full military convoy!?_

"_Are we gazing at a terrorist!? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case!"_

"I've seen enough Infinite! This little show of yours is over!" yelled Jeremiah as he raised his gun. Everyone watched in surprise as Jeremiah shot a round into the air and four Sutherlands fell from the sky. The terrorists were completely surrounded.

"First things first," shouted the margrave. "Why don't you lose that mask?" Even L.L. and C.C. leaned forward; just to see if this idiot was really going to follow Jeremiah's "suggestion." The two free Kururugis were a bit disappointed when they saw the masked terrorist reach for his mask but were given quite the surprise when he extended his arm out and snapped his fingers. And the upper part of the vehicle fell apart to reveal a large, round capsule.

"What the-!?" A woman then got out of the Sutherland that was in the very back of the procession and began yelling.

"Be careful Jeremiah! He's got the-!" L.L. and C.C. turned back to Suzaku as he began to shout.

"Wait! You don't understand-!" Tears fell down C.C.'s face as they saw Suzaku writhe in pain from the electric shock collar that was locked around his neck.

"_Can all of you watching at home, see this? It's some sort of device; although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us! And we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say!"_ the crowd watched as Jeremiah raised his gun towards the terrorist.

"You intend to shoot me? I think you know full well what this capsule holds." Just as the wind picked up, Margrave Jeremiah lowered the gun down to his side.

"Fine! What are your demands!?"

"An exchange!" the white figure said immediately. "This for Kururugi."

Jeremiah's lip curled up in anger. "Like Hell! He is charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!" L.L. and C.C. watched as Suzaku tensed up while the rest of the people watched Jeremiah and Infinite.

"No! You're mistaken Jeremiah! He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis…

"Was myself!" the hushed crowds broke out in loud murmurs.

"_What!? What does this mean!? This masked man called Infinite—no, we can't be sure who he is! In any case, he claims to be the real assassin! So where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi!?"_

"For a single _Eleven_," Infinite made sure to put emphasis on the word "Eleven" as he said this, "You'll save scores of precious Britannians.

"I find that to be a bargain!"

"He's mad I tell you!" Jeremiah yelled as sweat was running down his face. "Disguising this truck as His Highness's! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" The Knightmare frames that surrounded Infinite leveled their Knightmare sized guns and aimed towards Infinite.

"Careful! You don't wish for the public to learn of Orange, do you?" The effect was almost immediate. Murmurs once again rose from both the crowd and those in the convoy. Then, slowly, the transport look-alike drove closer to the main part of the convoy. "If I die, it'll all go public! If you don't want that to happen…" Anyone with at least half a brain could see just how confused Jeremiah was. This meant that only L.L., C.C., and Infinite could tell that Margrave Jeremiah had no clue as to what Infinite was talking about.

"What are you talking about? What is this!?" Everyone was shocked into silence as Jeremiah suddenly commanded one of the guards to release the prisoner.

Well almost everyone. "What on earth are you doing, My Lord!?" yelled Villetta as she slammed her hand against the roof of her cockpit.

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah shouted back; completely ignoring Villetta. The guards that were right next to Suzaku looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we!?"

"But-!"

"Hand him over!" Jeremiah said again with a glare firmly fixed on his face. "Let nobody get in his way!" Kewell piloted his Sutherland near Jeremiah's and shouted at him; asking him why he had let Suzaku go.

"It's hard to tell what is happening from here…but it seems that Kururugi's release has been brokered!" L.L. and C.C. covered their ears as the Britannians around them began shouting their disapproval. They watched as Suzaku walked over to Infinite who had climbed off the vehicle and was stood there. L.L. and C.C. couldn't hear anything, but they knew Suzaku tried to speak because they saw him flinch from pain, which meant that he had activated his shock collar. Suddenly, panic ensued when Infinite brought out a device and pink smoke came out of the capsule.

Both L.L. and C.C. tried to fight their way through the crowd but were immediately carried away by it. The last thing that they saw of Suzaku was that he was being pushed over the bridge by Infinite and the girl that drove the fake transport vehicle.

…

Suzaku stared up at the white figure that stood atop of a mound of rubble. He didn't like the fact that he felt that he was being looked down upon by the masked figure.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!" Even though Suzaku did not notice it, there was a hint of animosity in Infinite's voice. Instead, the private continued to stare, even as he responded to the masked terrorist.

"So is it true? Are you really the one that killed Prince Clovis?" The man underneath the mask slightly glared at the Japanese boy before him.

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Infinite's voice echoed in the old, ruined gym room of an abandoned Japanese school that was hidden in Shinjuku Ghetto.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!" Suzaku felt his eyes narrow into a gaze.

"A bluff! To help things along. The result: not a single death." Suzaku felt a sense of deija vu.

"The result?" the Japanese soldier looked down at the dirty ground underneath him. "That's all that matters to you, I suppose." The bruised and battered Kururugi smiled at the ground as he remembered something from his past while Infinite said something he knew that he was going to regret.

"Come join me," the masked man sad as he held out his hand. "The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." At this, Suzaku raised his head up to Infinite.

"But that isn't completely true! I agree that there are those in Britannia that aren't as sympathetic to the rest of the world as some are but I believe that all the bad parts of Britannia can be changed for the better! And from within! And any ends with contemptible means aren't worth anything." Infinite watched with wide eyes as Suzaku walked away from him and towards a giant hole in the wall of the gym building.

"Wait! Where are you going!?"

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku's voice showed his resolve as he continued to walk away.

"Are you mad!? The only reason their giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution, and defense!" Anyone could hear the (strange) distress in Infinite's voice. Especially since Suzaku just kept on walking.

"Rules are rules. And if I don't go, then they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" At this, Suzaku stopped in his tracks. Almost as if he just realized what would happen if he went to the trial; yet the hesitation was over in a moment and he continued to walk.

"I…I don't mind."

Infinite clenched his fists as he stared at Suzaku's back. "Don't be an idiot."

A memory flashed before Suzaku's eyes. "_Hey L.L., don't you think that if we all took a bath together, then we could just finish quickly and get out of here just as fast?" L.L. stared at him with an incredulous look and a blush on his face. "Wh-what are you talking about Suzaku!? Why would I let you take a bath with us!? Don't be an idiot!" L.L. grabbed C.C.'s hand and quickly walked towards the abandoned bath house. "Come on, C.C. I'll wash your back."_

"An old…friend of mine used to tell me that. He'd say that I was a fool. It's my weakness, I guess." Just as Suzaku was about to leave, he turned around and lightly glared at Infinite. "I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people." Suzaku's gaze then softened and he turned back to walk out of the opening. "Even so, I thank you for saving me."

Just as Infinite was going to give chase, a hand fell on his white clothed shoulder. When the masked man turned to look, he was greeted by a familiar peach haired boy. He stared at Infinite with his blue eyes before he shook his head.

…

"Yes, apparently Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities. It would seem that Infinite released him. However, now that the original charges have been thrown into question, it's very possible that Kururugi will be found innocent and acquitted. Now, George, will you fill us in on-" C.C. switched off the radio and turned to L.L. who sat on their bed. The lights had been turned off for a while now.

"Suzaku's gonna be okay…right L.L.?" When L.L. said nothing, C.C. pushed her long green hair away from her face and crawled across the bed towards her so-called "mother." When she came to a stop in front of the amethyst eyed boy, the cat eyed Kururugi pushed him down and curled up into his side. She then grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she snuggled into him; resting her head on his chest. "Can you sing me a song, L.L.?" C.C. sighed when L.L. once again said nothing. Just as she began to close her eyes, she felt L.L. shift towards her. He raised his curled the arm that was holding C.C. inward which brought her closer. He then used his free arm to brush away the extra strands of hair and L.L. began to pet her. C.C. closed her eyes just as L.L. began to sing.

_God bless our king, it's a bright light day_

_Let us worship in your triumph_

C.C. immediately recognized the song as the one that L.L. used to sing all the time. She remembered that L.L. would say that he doesn't remember how he learned it or what its name was. C.C. also remembered that L.L. had stopped singing it ever since Suzaku left the orphanage.

_And this story's mine and this moment's mine_

_Can I steal your pain and shed it away?_

_Can I share this pain and shed it away?_

_And this story's mine and this moment's mine_

_Can I steal your pain and shed it away?_

_To amend this pain, to avoid this pain_

_Lalalalalalalalala, to this day in my new era_

_Lalalalalalalalala, to my dreaming land_

_Towards this light and this moment's mine_

_Can I steal your pain and shed it away?_

_Towards this light and this moment's mine_

_Can I steal your pain and shed it away?_

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments: **

**I never realized what a bitch this story would be. Idk if I had ranted about his yet but it's true! I have to go through the entire episodes, wipe away my tears, by extra tissue, try to work with my sister's virus filled laptop and try not to cry! I'm emotional right now, leave me alone!**

**And since LeAwesome did it, so will I! Here are some of my lesser known stories:**

_To this day:__ Just a story about bullying. Inspired by the poem "To This Day" by Shane Koyczan. SuzakuxLelouch One-sided LelouchxC.C. NO IT HAS NOT BEEN EDITED THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hope you like. READ AND REVIEW! (_I suggest that you look up "To this day by Shane Koyczan" on YouTube. Its very good!)

_Her Name Is Nunnally: __C.C. pushes Nunnally down a rabbit hole because she couldn't wake up and remember. What can't Nunnally remember? Read and find out! ;P WARNINGS: this story has not been edited so sorry if it's crappy. also no pairings as of yet. i am not sure if there will be some later. this is for my own amusement so sorry if it isnt as good as my other, but i really don't care SORRY! (_I tried to hint some Suzalulu towards the end.)

_Lelouch's Birthday Day:__ a two-shot. basically about Lelouch's birthday but one is mor on the sad side while the second one is on the bittersweet side. Suzalulu (basically what it says)._

_Code Geass: A different peace__: Humanity(the world) doesn't want a future. Now it wants Paradise. God, ever so compliant, sends the people their savior, but something is wrong. Very wrong. (Revised summary) Warnings: no the savior ain't an OC though there will be ocs, some Suzalulu in the far far FAR off future, and the return of many people. some you'll probably dislike. Oh and very confusing in first few chs. (this one is on Hiatus because I've lost inspiration. Though it may be picked up again soon.)_

_Code: Cat: __Lelouch was given a second chance at life by a Neko "Mother" named C.C. After being bullied nearly all his life, he is finally at the top of the food chain. But, what if all the bad things that he has done has caught someone's eye? What if the best friend/crush he hasn't seen in four years is the one sent to take him down? What if...he won't let himself go down that easily?SUZALULU (I havepositive reviews on this one!)_

**You can find these on my profile page thingy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

P.S. A special thanks to SailorKickass and LeAwesome for being the only two that reviewed. Btw, you two better update your stories! And soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS:**

**LeAwesomeOne IX:** _Copycat! But... The shameless promotion worked! XD I suddenly had a few person who follow/favorite/review all of my stories in less than an hour. Suzaku is a genius. Of course bathing together is gonna save time! Why are you resisting it, Lulu? Ah... The tension around Schneizel and Lelouch... Are you planning on making them have a bromance? As in an overprotective elder brother (which does not include romance). I'd like that. UPDATE QUICK!_

**Reply:** LeAwesome! I think something happened to SailorKickass! She doesn't answer my PMs and she hasn't updated either! Something smells fishy! Btw, of course Suzaku is a genius! Well…maybe not a "genius" genius but smart enough to know that taking a bath all together would be much faster! L.L. just likes to make things harder for Suzie-chan! Nope! No bromance! More like "I-love-you-L.L.-and-I-want-you-to-love-me-but-I'm-in-a-masochistic-mood-right-now-and-I'll-just-watch-from-afar-while-wanting-Suzaku-Kururugi-to-be-either-six-feet-under-or-mysteriously-missing!" I wonder if you'll like this more. I sometimes feel like an overprotective Schneizel has been done too many times. Oh well, here's your update!

**crazy anko:** You already updated. And I missed 3 chapters! Thanks for the update. :)

**Reply:** What!? Where the hell have you been!? Well good thing you'll read this chapter…because a bunch of shit goes down in the next XD.

**A/N: NOW! WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Drum roll please! *flutes sound* wtf!?**

**Chapter 6!**

(And _Suzaku_ X3)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**The Princess and the Student**

"Another victory. The rebellion in Area 18 has been quelled." The purple haired woman smirked as she said this while watching the fire around her grow and spread; tilting her head to the side when she heard a voice through her monitors and such.

"My Lady, about our next course of action…" The women then turned back towards the monitors directly in front of her and saw the man that was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother." The violet eyed woman stared back at a wolfish face that had a scar running across it with an apologetic look on her face.

"Please, don't apologize, My Lady. We live to serve, and our place is with you." At his response, the woman smirked.

"Heh, do you think that Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

"Yes, My Lady."

The woman nodded, "Good."

_I'll drive you into the open Infinite! Clovis will be avenged!_

…

"So do you like the power I gave you?" Schneizel watched as the friend he hadn't seen in a long time sat on his bed and looked around the room. The blonde eighteen year old felt the power surge through him before it dissipated.

"As I thought," he sat down in the desk chair and watched as Kanon made himself feel comfortable. "It was you." He sighed before looking back again, "Either way, I'm actually grateful. It allows me to speed up my schedule tremendously; which is a huge help."

Kanon fell backwards on the bed with a small smile on his face and his hair spread messily around his head. "You're actually going to follow that silly little plan of yours? When you first talked to me about it, you were ten and I thought you were joking." There was silence between the two friends. Schneizel was then reminded of something.

"What will you do now? I'm sure the military is after you."

Kanon scrunched up his nose, almost as if he tasted something bitter. "Oh, how kind of you to worry about me, especially since you left me behind at the Sumeragi estate during Britannia's invasion seven years ago." Schneizel rolled his eyes before getting up to go towards his wardrobe closet.

After some silence, the blue eyed immortal let his facial features soften. "…not the entire military, only a small faction; so it shouldn't be difficult to find a hiding place." Then, almost just to spite the blonde Britannian, the peach haired immortal began to take off his straightjacket and bury himself in Schneizel's blankets. The purple eyed boy quickly stopped putting on his pajama shirt and turned towards the blue eyed male; leaving his broad muscled chest bare for the world to see.

"What!? You expect to stay here!?"

Kanon stared back at his blonde friend with an emotionless face. "A gentleman would sleep on the floor." Schneizel hardened his gaze into a glare.

"Don't joke around, Kanon." At this, Kanon smirked up at Schneizel who began to approach the bed at a steady pace.

"My being caught would cause trouble for you, too." When the schoolboy reached the bed, he put one clothed leg on it and placed both hands on either side of Kanon's head.

"It's dangerous to stay together." Even though Kanon felt his heart jumped a little, his face betrayed no emotion that would show such a thing.

"If I wander the streets, they'll find me." Schneizel's glare softened a bit, but still remained firm.

"This isn't about you. It's my situation." Kanon then turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"You know I hate stubbornness, Schneizel." Schneizel then removed himself from the peach haired immortal's person space and sat on the floor.

"How you have managed to survive before all this, I may never know. Though I have to ask, what were you doing before we were reunited? And what is the deal with your contract?"

"_Good night, _Schneizel." The blonde Britannian then remembered why he had left Kanon back at the Sumeragi estate seven years ago.

…

It was early in the morning when Lloyd and Cecile watched as some scientists loaded the Lancelot onto a large transport vehicle.

"Koshima, Kohchi, Hiroshima; this has been the seventh occurrence since that man named Infinite raised his head." Lloyd sighed before he looked off to the side, away from all the action.

"It seems that all the other groups are following his lead and putting up a valiant fight." The blue haired assistant frowned before she sat and looked at one of the monitors that was still on.

"And now, suspicions about that 'Orange' thing have caused Margrave Jeremiah his command." The light purple haired scientist walked over to his assistant and looked over her shoulder with a bored expression.

"Maybe he wasn't good enough. Thanks to him, connections between the police and the administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us as well. Oh well!" Lloyd fell into the seat beside Cecile's.

"Let's just focus on picking up Suzaku for now." The blue haired assistant nodded her agreement before shutting off the monitor.

…

The sunlight streamed into Schneizel's room. The blonde schoolboy was nearly dressed for school while his friend merely sat on the undone bed in a large, white button down shirt.

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you. Because of you, the world is going through an upheaval. So" Kanon smirked before he continued. "Is this it? Is this what you wanted?" As the blonde haired schoolboy put on his school uniform, he shook his head.

"No, this is simply a means to an end." Schneizel then turned partially, leaving his arm up so that the only part visible to the immortal was his eyes. "The world is destined to descend into greater chaos."

Silence ensued and then "You look like a wannabe vampire."

…

"Case number 107, Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces. In the murder of His Highness, Prince Clovis, you are no longer a suspect and hereby set free due to lack of evidence."

Those words rang in Suzaku's head as he walked down the sidewalk while carrying a sack full of his small amount of things. He felt didn't feel particularly cold but had simply decided to wear his blue trench coat over his earthy yellow colored long sleeve shirt.

"What happened?" the Japanese boy asked himself as he continued to walk while staring down at the floor. "I'm free," he added in slight disbelief. Suzaku then looked up when he heard a feminine voice calling out.

"Out of the way please! Look out below!" When he saw a pink haired girl coming down towards him while holding down her skirt, Suzaku quickly let go of his sack bag and held out his arms. The girl's weight and the force of the fall caused Suzaku to nearly lose balance so he ended up in a crouch while still holding the girl. Almost comically, her long, pink hair fell down just a few seconds after she had landed; making it look like a curtain of oink.

"Uh, are you alright?" Suzaku asked hesitantly. The girl quickly looked up, her eyes filled with regret and a bit of fear.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't aware that you were down here until I had leaped." Suzaku felt a small smile trying to work its way onto his lips but he fought it down (and failed) as he replied to the violet eyed girl.

"Well…don't worry! I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either!" (A/N: okay, sorry to interrupt, but does anyone feel like Suzaku just tried flirting with Euphie just right now!? Argh! I feel like strangling him! Okay, continue!) The girl looked at Suzaku with surprised violet eyes; looking slightly terrified for a moment.

"Oh, my," Suzaku looked down at the girl and let the small smile fall from his face.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" The pink haired girl looked down at the ground for a moment before raising her head and smiling a bright smile at the brunette.

"Yes, there is something wrong!"

"Huuh!?" Suzaku couldn't really understand why the girl was smiling when there was something wrong.

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances, could you help me, please?"

…

"We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" Suzaku then realized that they hadn't even though they had been walking for ta good fifteen minutes now. Though, instead of answering, Suzaku continued to look ahead and watch the world through his (rather cool) sunglasses *A/N: one has to admit, Suzaku has some badass sunglasses!*.

"My name is…Euphie!" Suzaku noted the slight hesitation before he turned towards the girl.

"Euphie?" Euphie then turned to look ahead with a slight blush crawling onto her face.

"Yes." Suzaku then took off his glasses when they stopped and turned fully towards the pinkette.

"My name's-"

"Don't tell me~!" Suzaku then gave her a confused look at the sudden interruption.

"Huh?"

Euphie smiled before saying, "It's because I already know it. You're a celebrity! Son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi; Private Suzaku Kururugi." At this, Suzaku turned away with a small but noticeable frown while feeling slightly betrayed.

"Hm…you lied before. There's no one chasing you at all, right?" He turned around when Euphie didn't answer.

He saw her a few feet away…talking to a cat.

"Meow? Meow, meow. Does the kitty's paw hurt?" She was on her knees and the cat hissed at her, but she didn't back away.

"Meow, meow, meow!" when she held out a finger, the cat sniffed it carefully; almost like it expected the appendage to bite him or something. After some meowing, Euphie was able to pick up the cat. The violet eyed Britannian then held the cat out to Suzaku. The green eyed boy smiled before holding out his finger. Without any hesitation, the dark gray cat bit the brunette.

"Ack!"

"Oh my!"

…

Lloyd drove the giant metal transport around while Cecile looked for any sign of Suzaku.

"We're running late. I hope he's still waiting for us," Lloyd said as he stopped the car and waited for the light to go green.

"Considering the charge, did they really release him?" The blue haired assistant asked. Lloyd turned to Cecile and gave her a closed eyed smile.

"Yes, they had no evidence. I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Infinite incident-huh?" Lloyd then stared out his window and saw a very familiar brunette with a rather familiar pinkette. "What? Why is he…?" Cecile widened her eyes as she came to a not-so-bad conclusion.

_Could that possibly be L.L. or C.C. with him? Is he…on a date!?_

…

Euphie tied up the cat's wounded leg in a small makeshift bandage. Afterwards, while the yellow eyed cat began to groom itself, Euphie turned back to Suzaku.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" At this Suzaku smiled and reached back for the injured cat.

"Heh, I like them just fine. However-" The gray cat immediately stopped grooming himself in order to hiss at the poor boy. Suzaku quickly withdrew his arm and smiled.

"The attraction isn't mutual."

Euphie then gave Suzaku a bright comforting smile. "I think unrequited love is the sign of a kind person. Oh!" The rather anti-Suzaku cat suddenly got and ran away from the two. As the two watched the cat go off, the private then remembered a question he had from earlier.

"Euphie…why did you tell me that lie when we met?" Euphie looked at him with a tilt to her head.

"Do you ask because you because your concerned about me?" Suzaku turned to look back at the sweet pink haired girl.

"Um, yeah, of course." Euphie then quickly got up and took Suzaku's arm.

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more!" the violet eyed girl pulled Suzaku to his feet and began to lead him towards nowhere in particular

"Come on it'll be fun!"

And with that the Britannian girl took off with the Japanese boy.

…

Suzaku and Euphie spent hours together, practically taking a tour of the Tokyo Settlement. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon when they began to slow down; not really realizing that Lloyd and Cecile had been following them the entire time.

"Suzaku, would you mind taking me to one more place, please?" Suzaku, with a smile on his face, quickly dropped his sack and bowed before Euphie.

"Your wish is my command, Milady. Where to?"

"Take me to Shinjuku." The Japanese boy felt his eyes widen at Euphie's request. Memories of the rundown orphanage that he had lived in for three years flew through Suzaku's mind.

With a firm look on her face Euphie said "Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there."

…

L.L. was walking towards the library when a sight caught hold of his attention. He didn't know why he felt the need to look out the window but he did and was quite surprised. It looked like an average day, what with the students either leaving the school or going to their extracurricular activities. What had actually caught L.L.'s attention was a blonde Britannian boy. And not just any blonde Britannian boy; it was the blonde Britannian boy that served as the second Vice President of Ashford Academy. And he was kissing the redhead. Schneizel Raffiniert was kissing Kallen Stadtfeld; sucking her face seemed more like it. What also caught L.L.'s eye was that, a yard or two away from Schneizel and Miss. Stadtfeld was the crazy guy from back in Shinjuku. Alive and…dancing? He watched as the peach haired boy ran away from his line of sight and then L.L. realized that he was wearing Schneizel's clothes.

…

Schneizel wore an irritated look on his face as he dragged Kanon up onto one of the roofs of the school. When they were out of view from anyone who might decide to look up, the blonde haired Britannian swung up the immortal to face him.

"Are you insane? You can't go walking around!" Kanon gave an annoyed huff before walking towards one of the railings of the roof.

"Don't act strict with me. Or have you forgotten that I practically raised you? I never leave the school grounds so it's fine." The purple eyed boy lightly glared at Kanon's back.

"It's not fine. You can't do as you like; you don't belong here."

The blue eyed immortal stopped and tilted his head back to stare at the sky. "I don't belong anywhere." When Schneizel didn't say anything, Kanon merely smirked in triumph and continued to walk until he met with the railing. He then noticed a blue haired schoolgirl carve a plus sign into the brick wall. "What's wrong with her?" The still irritated Britannian then walked over to confirm his guess.

"I had ordered her to mark that wall every day. I want to see how long my Geass will last." Kanon tilted his head to the side.

"So…your Geass is to make anyone follow your command?" Schneizel nodded.

"Yes, but I can only use it once per person; I will just have to make sure not to waste my chance." The blonde boy didn't notice Kanon's hesitation until he heard him say that it was weird.

"Why would my Geass be weird?" The immortal merely shook his head.

"Don't listen to the ramblings of an old man. I am merely stating what I think, nothing that you should be worried about." Schneizel continued to stare at his immortal accomplice with a gaze that was trying to penetrate Kanon's deepest secrets. Too bad his Geass didn't work that way.

…

They were surrounded by little grave markers. Some had children's toys on them while others had food. There were even pictures of Japanese people taped to broken walls. Flowers and still burning candles littered the ground. Some people had carved Japanese characters on the ground, walls, and even candles; all wishing the dead luck on their journey to where ever the dead go. Euphie stared at her surroundings with sad eyes while Suzaku's face remained stoic.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto…ruined again. The residents were starting to return, too." The wind began to blow after Suzaku had said that; bringing with it the feeling of sad emptiness. Or at least that was the case until a rather snobbish voice floated towards the two.

"Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't." When they looked up they saw two Britannian schoolboys taking pictures in front of a broken, Japanese statue.

"Hey, look! Those are marks from Hummer rounds! Get a clear shot of them!"

"Say 'cheese'! Got it. Okay, me next!" Then, suddenly, three Japanese men came running from behind some rubble. An especially loud one knocked the camera out of the overweight Britannian's hand.

"Get out of here, you damn Britannian bastards!" Euphie gasped lightly while Suzaku dropped his bag and ran towards the two groups.

"Stay here, Euphie."

Anyone could see that the schoolboys were frightened. "How dare a lowly Eleven speak like that-" The schoolboy didn't get far before the loudmouthed Japanese man yelled at him again.

"Don't call me an 'Eleven'! I'm Japanese!" Then the skinny, dorky schoolboy spoke up, though there was fear in his voice.

"Wrong! Y-you seem to forget that you people lost! You're nothing but a beaten dog!" The brown haired Japanese man then turned to the blue haired Britannian with a slight growl to his voice and clenched fist rising from his sides.

"You racist pig!" Just before the angry man could say or do anything else, Suzaku came running up to them.

"Stop! Please! No violence!" just when he was close enough, the main Japanese man swung his arm around, smacking Suzaku on his face and knocking the sunglasses off. Everyone at least lightly gasped when they recognized Suzaku for who he was.

"Are you Suzaku…Kururugi…? The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No, idiot; it was Infinite who killed him!"

"Che, this guy's nothing more than a slave. Big deal! You're an Honorary Britannian! Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese!?" At this, Suzaku began to speak back.

"No! You're wrong! I-"

"I am not wrong!" the angry man yelled back; rudely interrupting Suzaku. "You stinking Britannian lapdog!" The man rushed towards Suzaku with his fist in the air. The Honorary Britannian felt his military training kick in and dodged the fist while grabbing the clenched hand. He then grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt and using the weight of the Japanese man's body to flip him over. Suzaku let his right leg rise into the air, trying to balance the force that he had just used and watched as the angry man landed a good five feet away and on his back. The other onlookers, both Japanese and Britannian, watched with open mouths; knowing that they could probably never do that.

"Stop, please!" The man that Suzaku just threw grunted in pain from his landing as he slowly got up. "I warned you. I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people." At this, the aching man snarled.

"Like hell we're your people!" then, one of the other Japanese men rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Come on! Just let it go." The other man followed behind the first and soon even the loudmouth left; but not before a few parting words.

"Lousy traitor." Suzaku didn't say anything; he merely continued to stare down at the ground with a stoic face. The only reason he looked up was when he heard his name being called. At first he thought it was L.L.'s exasperated yet worried voice but when he looked up, Suzaku realized that it was just Euphie. She was carrying his sack which he quickly unburdened her of.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Suzaku smiled as positioned the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I'm not okay!" The two turned to look back towards the Britannian schoolboys; one was actually picking up the remains of his camera. "Just look at my Prime G and my LX4!" the other Britannian also turned on Suzaku.

"Why did you wait!? Damn it! Some Honorary Citizen you are!" Suzaku said nothing and just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Why'd you let 'em go!? You should've killed 'em! What are a few dead Elevens to a guy like you!? Who do you think's been taking care of you all these years, anyway!?" Before the verbal assault could go any further, Euphie stepped around Suzaku and slapped the shit out of the fat schoolboy.

"I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer, you oaf!" Suzaku and the other schoolboys stared at the pinkette in surprise.

…

"Don't you think that your opponent is too strong to beat with just Geass?"

Schneizel stared out the window of his room. He watched as L.L. and C.C. had a small picnic on the green lawn while he felt Kanon's gaze on his back.

"Is it good to be strong?" Schneizel replied.

…

Suzaku looked off into the distance, imagining that L.L. and C.C. were smiling at him.

"Is it bad to be weak? Back then…when I was ten…the world seemed like a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all. Starvation…disease…filth…decay…racism…constant war and terrorism…living in a never ending cycle of hate. The cycle must be broken. Somebody has to do it." Suzaku turned his gaze away from the two smiling images and instead stared at the ground. "Of course it's doubtful that the one who does do it will make all the bad things go away.

…

Schneizel watched as L.L. and C.C. began to pack their things; Sayoko walking out to help them.

"I'm not so arrogant as to think that I can solve all the world's problems, and so…"

…

Suzaku glared at the ground.

"No one should lose more of the people they love. At least a world without war." Euphie stared at Suzaku in awe.

"And how would you do it?"

…

When Schneizel made sure that both L.L. and C.C. had made it inside, he turned to the chess board that had been given to him as a gift from L.L. "It's simple. When somebody wins, the fighting will end." Kanon tilted his head as he continued to stare at Schneizel. ****

"Somebody?"

…

"I don't know how you would do it…but if I stopped trying, then my father's death would have been in vain." Suzaku raised the broken watch; also remembering that the locket was still around his neck, holding L.L. and C.C. close to his heart.

"The prime minister's death?" Euphie asked cautiously.

When Suzaku spoke, his voice was laced in anger. "My own father died, because he had to sacrifice his life in that war!" Before anymore could be said, an explosion rocked the ground that the two stood on. When they turned, they saw that the stadium that was a mile or two away had smoke rising from within it. Before Suzaku could even twitch, a large metal transport vehicle screeched to a halt near them. Cecile opened the door with a _wham!_

"Suzaku!" Both Suzaku and Euphie ran towards the vehicle.

"Miss. Cecile!" Suzaku could clearly see Lloyd who sat with Cecile trying to get past him; his signature smirk already on his face.

"It's dangerous here, get in!"

"The Pure Bloods are having a silly squabble; better get out of here," Lloyd rolled his eyes over the fact that the Pure Bloods were acting like children before he smirked. "Oh and by the way, what a shame about your requital, because now you'll have to work for me, again~!" Before Lloyd could go back inside, Suzaku quickly caught his attention.

"Wait! Please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?" Cecile gave a light gasp while Lloyd turned back towards Suzaku with an interested look on his face. Euphie then walked closer and lightly touched Suzaku's arm.

"Suzaku?"

"I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say good-bye here." The pinkette's eyes widened in surprise. "I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try; I must!"

_For L.L. and C.C…_

…

Suzaku quickly shot a Slash Harken into the ground before the leading Sutherland.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" As the green eyed boy drew in the Slash Harken, he heard the downed Knightmare say something along the lines of "advance weapon" and "Lancelot". Suzaku sat and listened as the lead, attacking Sutherland pilot began to talk.

"What business does the Special Core have here? Interlopers will die!" Suzaku activated his MVS Swords before shouting "No!"

"I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle!" Suzaku jumped when he saw the oncoming Slash Harkens. "We're on the same side!" When he saw more coming, the Honorary Britannian started doing some acrobatic moves; dodging the Slash Harkens while making sure to cut them off so they wouldn't be useable again. When he landed, Suzaku blocked an attack from one of the Sutherland's lance like weapon and dropped the actual Sutherland to the floor when he kicked its legs out from under it using the Lancelot's land spinners. When another came at him, Suzaku used an MVS sword to slice the lance in half and cut the entire arm of the Sutherland completely off. When he disengaged from that Knightmare, Suzaku maneuvered the Lancelot towards the downed Knightmare frame and noticed that there was another Sutherland but instead of trying to kill him, it stood by and protected the targeted Knightmare.

"Still wanna fight?" Suzaku watched as the Knightmares stepped away except for one. Suzaku felt hope for this situation. "You understand then!" his hopes were dashed, though, when the opposing Sutherland told them that he was using a Chaos Mine. Just as Kewell, the man piloting the Sutherland, threw the mine into the air, Suzaku heard a familiar voice.

"No! Stop it now!" Suzaku, barely thinking, moved the Lancelot in front of Euphie and activated his Blaze Luminous Shields. And just in time too. The bullets jumped off the shields and protected Euphie, and the two other Sutherlands from harm. When the mine was out of ammo and fell to the ground, Suzaku was surprised to see Euphie striding out from behind him.

"Everyone! Lower your weapons at once! In my name, I command you!" Before Suzaku could ask what Euphie was talking about, she answered his unspoken question.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and the Third Princess of the Royal Family." Suzaku felt as if he had been slapped and softly whispered "Euphie" under his breath.

"I am assuming command here, now fall back!" Almost immediately, all of the Sutherlands bent to one knee and raised an arm over their chest.

"We are truly sorry, Your Highness!" Suzaku watched as Euphemia turned towards him as he used the tow line to get down to ground level. He quickly ran forward and yelled "My Lady!" When he was right before her, Suzaku stared at the ground.

"I had no idea who you were, please forgive me Princess." Euphemia gave Suzaku a firm gaze before replying.

"Suzaku, you and I bare similar deep pain. You have lost your father as I have lost my brother. Will you let me help you on your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield?" Realizing what she was asking, Suzaku too dropped to one knee and placed an arm over his chest.

"Yes, I'm…unworthy of your kindness." Though Suzaku couldn't see it, Euphemia's face fell a little at his response about being unworthy.

…

Cecile watched with wide eyes as Princess Euphemia was led out and away from where the small skirmish took place.

_Huh…I guess I was wrong about thinking that she was either L.L. or C.C. But…was Suzaku on a date or not? _

…

"I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless." Euphie let her head fall a little in embarrassment.

"I know, sister. Forgive me, but-"

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we are sisters, we must follow a stricter protocol," Viceroy Cornelia said, cutting Euphemia off.

"Yes, I understand." Cornelia smiled towards her younger sister before turning to an assistant that stood off to the side.

"Now then, give me your report." The man put his right hand over his heart before answering.

"Yes. My Lady, the first order of business is a welcome party we have arranged for Your Highness and then-" The man immediately stopped when the Viceroy of Area 11 pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt…WHERE IS INFINITE!? I WANT THE ENEMY OF THE EMPIRE CAUGHT! GET INFINITE!"**

…

L.L. and C.C. both raised their heads and stared at the front of the class; both their eyes were wide in surprise, awe, and happiness. They didn't realize that there were some people that were staring at the student up in front of the class while others were staring right at them. Namely Schneizel Raffiniert.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy, starting today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Su…za...ku…?_

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Yes I know you all love me so much that you want to strangle me for leaving it right there but! Just to clear things up! I am dead tired! And I still need to start the next chapter of Code: Cat and work on chapter two of Code: Wolf and re-read Code: Genie before the New Year! I want to post them on the thirtieth or the thirty first. Right now it's the thirtieth…ugh… the things I do for yaoi!**

******Okay, this scene is very symbolic! I never really noticed it before but, in the episode, Lelouch knocks down the black king with the white knight…THAT'S SO FREAKING WEIRD! Considering the ending of R1 and R2, it's like Lulu's physic and doesn't even realize it! **

****At this scene, Cornelia looked completely batshit insane. No lie.**

**NEXT TIME! L.L., C.C. and the whole School's reaction to Suzaku!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


End file.
